Das Mädchen, das ich rief
by muggel-MIRI
Summary: Heiligabend: Severus beschließt desillusioniert, sein Leben in dieser Nacht zu beenden. Doch noch bevor der erste Tropfen Gift seine Lippen berührt, klopft es an der Tür. HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Anmerkung:**Ich habe die Geschichte überarbeitet. Ich hatte sie damals nicht zuende gedacht. Und auch die Art der Umsetzung ging mir inzwischen gegen den Strich. Ich habe die meisten parodistsichen Szenen durch ernstere ersetzt, damit Severus Verzweiflung echt wirkt. Das ganze hat jetzt eine leicht geänderte Storyline, dank einer Idee aus einem früheren Review habe ich mich entschlossen, die Geschichte so umzuschreiben, dass man besser nachvollziehen kann, warum Hermione vor seiner Tür steht. Ich hoffe, der Rest an Humor ist in der Geschichte wirkt nicht allzu deplatziert.:)

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse, dass ich die Story nun so stehen lasse und den Titel geändert habe.

* * *

**Inhalt: **

Heiligabend: Severus beschließt desillusioniert, sein Leben in dieser Nacht zu beenden. Doch noch bevor der erste Tropfen Gift seine Lippen berührt, klopft es an der Tür. HG/SS

Die dargestellten Suizidgedanken dienen nur dramaturgischen Zwecken! Wer bis zum Ende liest, weiß wie sehr ich darauf hinweisen möchte, das Leben als das wertvollste zu betrachten, das wir haben:)

* * *

**~ Das Mädchen, das ich rief ~ **

Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

Wie leer ist die Welt für den, der sie einsam durchwandert

Flaubert

* * *

**1. Der Todgeweihte**

Das Sterben war nicht der schwierige Teil. Es war all das, was dorthin führte.

Schwer atmend tauchte er in die Kerkergänge ein.. Es war ihm, als hätte etwas seine Brust unnachgiebig umklammert und nicht vor sie wieder frei zu geben.

_Schniffelus._

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung öffnete er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Die Dunkelheit umgab ihn wie ein schützender Mantel – und für einen Moment war es ihm möglich sich nur auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren.

Mit einem Keuchen sprach er einen _lumos._

_Mein ergebenster Diener._

Sein Blick klammerte sich an das geordnete Chaos, das in dem Lichtkegel aufflammte. Es hatte ihm immer Halt gegeben und so war es auch jetzt. Es würde ihm hierbei helfen. Das hier war sein Leben, auf diese Räume verteilt. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben empfing ihn mit offenen Armen. Aber es würde ihn gehen lassen.

_Sev?_

Eine Weile konnte er nichts anderes tun, als inne zuhalten und seinem eigenen aufgeregten Atem lauschen. Nein, er fragte sich schon lange nicht mehr, wer er war. Er wusste es. In diesem Moment, mehr denn je.

Ein Mann, der nicht mehr da war. Ein lebender Alptraum, vor allem für sich selbst.

_,,Severus, wollen Sie schon gehen?"_ hatte Dumbledore gefragt und mit einem Bedauern die Nikolausmütze, aufgehoben, die Severus mit einer mechanischen Bewegung von seinem Kopf gerissen und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verlassen hatte, ihrer aller Blicke im Rücken, fragend, aber nicht völlig überrascht.

Wie sehr er Weihnachten verabscheute. Die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit. Das Lachen, und die Freude darüber, wie schön die das Leben doch war, während dort draußen die Welt unterging. Wie sehr es hasste von Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore diese Mütze auf den Kopf gesetzt zu bekommen! Wie sehr es hasste, wenn dieser in goldene Sterne auf blauem Grund, gekleidete alte Mann, ihn Zimtplätzchen kauend vor dem Kollegium vorführte.

Mit hastigen Schritten war er bei seinem Regal, in dem er seine Phiolen, Hals an Hals geschmiegt, aufbewahrte. Der Schein des Lichts hinterließ ein seltsam schönes Farbenspiel auf den verstaubten Glasfläschen. In Anbetracht der Situation musste Severus sich über das plötzliche aufwallende zärtliche Gefühl in ihm wundern.

Seine Hände griffen nach einem schlanken kleinen Fläschen aus dunkelgrünem Glas.

Seine Augen huschten über das Schildchen, das er selbst noch vor Jahren akribisch beschriftet hatte. Er konnte sich noch gut an den jungen Mann erinnern, der er gewesen war. Und er wusste - damals hatte er in dieser grünen Phiole den Tod verkorkt, ohne je daran zu denken, ihn jemals selbst daraus zu empfangen.

Aber so war das Leben - grausam. Manchmal eintönig. Und dann ganz plötzlich brach die Erkenntnis, die jahrelang wie rankender Efeu gewachsen war, und den Geist schleichend überwuchert hatte, hervor und machte eine Umkehr unmöglich.

Vielleicht war es diese verdammte Weihnachtsmütze gewesen, vielleicht nicht.

Severus Hand umklammerte sanft die Phiole, während er zu seinem Sessel ging. Ein gedankernschwerer Moment der Unachtsamkeit reichte, um plötzlich den Halt zu verlieren. Er kam hart auf den Knien auf und atmete scharf ein.

Das Sterben war nicht der schwierige Teil. Es war die Herausforderung, die Haltung zu bewahren. Er umfasste das Gift, das ihm beinahe aus der Hand gefallen wäre, schützend. Er brauchte es, mehr noch als je zuvor. Diesmal gab es kein zurück. Er fühlte nichts.

Mit einem weiteren schweren Atemzug erhob er sich und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab über den Störenfried auf dem Boden. Es war ein Buch. Was suchte dieses verfluchte Ding auf dem Boden? Hatte er das Chaos so weit gedeihen lassen, dass sogar seine Büchersammlung verwahrlost und mit Eselsohren herumlag?

Als er es aufhob, sah er, dass es sich um sein _Kompendium der Heiltränke_ handelte. Ja, richtig. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn nach einer Charge Tränke gegen Fieber und Blutarmut gefragt. Sie standen schon fertig in der Holzkiste auf seinem Labortisch. Fein säuberlich beschriftet. Es hatte mehrere Nächte gedauert sie zu brauen. Umrühren. Erhitzen. Erkalten lassen. Nocturnkraut, fein geschnitten. Seegras, leicht gesotten. Vipernschuppen, die eine Nacht im Mondlicht gelegen hatten. Lyandroskraut gegen Kurzatmigkeit -

Sie würde sie schon finden!

Er legte das Buch sorgsam beiseite und wandte sich wieder um, fühlte die Wärme seiner eigenen Haut, die sich in das Glas gesogen hatte.

Ein Tropfen genügte.

Es würde schnell gehen. Nur ein paar Sekunden und -

Nein. Nicht in dieser Dunkelheit. Es würde aussehen, als hätte er sich verstecken wollen.

Mit einer sanften Bewegung setzte der die Phiole auf dem Tisch ab. Dann wandte er sich den Kerzen zu. Noch immer nach Luft ringend, entzündete er eine Kerze nach der anderen, bis zwei Kerzenständer ihr warmes Licht spendeten.

Er sah sich um. Sein Chaos. Er hatte es immer gemocht, in Zeiten, in denen er noch etwas hatte empfinden können.. Kein Wunder, denn er hatte es erschaffen. Sein Chaos. Er schluckte die Härte in seiner Kehle weg.

Langsam bewegte er sich zu seinem Sessel zurück. Er kannte das alles, den Weg zu dieser einen Schwelle. Und wenn er noch etwas gefühlt hätte, wäre er, von seiner Entschlossenheit. bestimmt gerührt gewesen.

Er hätte Zeit. Die ganze Nacht. Nach seinem imposanten Abgang von der Weihnachtsfeier würde es niemand wagen, ihn zu stören.

Sollte er dem Kollegium einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben?

Schon im nächsten Moment verwarf er diese Idee wieder. Ob er sich nun damit abplagte seine Beweggründe niederzuschreiben, sie würden doch alle doch nur ihre große Betroffenheitshow abziehen.

Ein grauenhafter Gedanke.

Seine _wahren_ Beweggründe? Er erstickte an einem zynischen Lächeln, das mehr ein mechanischer Reflex als echte Gefühlsregung war.. Die würde er mit ins Grab nehmen. Möglicherweise bis Dumbledore sich seiner Geschichte annahm.

Nein. Die wahren Beweggründe würden mit ihm verschwinden.

In goldenes Licht getaucht, wandte er sich dem Sessel zu.

Er straffte die Schultern, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er vor den dunklen Lord trat, und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken.

Lange Zeit betrachtete er die kleine Glasflasche, kaum größer als ein halber Daumen.

Er hatte in ferner Zeit einmal Freude empfunden. Noch bevor er entdeckt hatte, dass er die Fähigkeit zur Zauberei besessen hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht genau daran. Es musste gewesen sein, als er noch sehr klein gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich an Sonnenlicht und Glas. An schwarzes Haar und ein schönes Lachen.

Aber das war lange her. Er atmete schwer ein und aus. Das Sterben war nicht der schwierige Teil. Zwei Sekunden und -

Es war das Leben davor. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig. Er hätte die ganze Nacht Zeit. Das hier war der schwierigste Teil. Nicht das Sterben.

Ihre Augen. Vielleicht.

Nein. Seine Hand griff blind nach der Phiole und entkorkte sie. Würde war freier Wille. Und von dem hatte er in letzter zeit nicht viel gehabt. Er zog das Fläschen an sich. Zitternd. Da war nichts. Gleich würde es vorbei sein - dieses Nichts.

Durch den Nebel seiner schweren Gedanken vernahm er ein hämmerndes Klopfen. Er brauchte einen Moment um in den Raum zurückzukehren. Seine Professionalität half ihm dabei.

Er schluckte seine trockene Kehle frei.

,,Nein, Schulleiter. Ich wünsche nicht gestört zu werden!" rief er der Tür entgegen.

,,Professor." murmelte eine Stimme dumpf hinter der Tür.

Severus hielt inne. Das konnte nicht sein. War das wirklich ...ihre Stimme?

Einen Moment war es ihm unmöglich zu sprechen. Sein Blick glitt hastig zu der grünen Phiole in seiner Hand, dann wieder zur Tür.

,,Bitte. Es ist wichtig. Lassen Sie mich rein!"

Nur langsam gelang es Severus sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er erhob sich langsam, mit großer Skepsis dem gegenüber, was gerade geschah und stellte die Phiole auf das Tischen zurück.

,,Professor." flehte die Stimme wieder.

Er streckte seine Hand aus. Ein Traum? Schlief er? Tot war er nicht. Sein Herz schlug. Und so etwas wie Neugier kitzelte ihn.

Verdammt.

Als er die Tür aufschloß und sie aufzog, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht.

Er fand keine Worte. Alles zu dem er fähig war, war blankes Starren. Hermione Granger, in einen Rock und einen gryffindorroten Pullover gekleidet, mit einem überraschend gut gebändigtem braunen Haarschopf und einem Teller, auf dem sich ein Ungetüm von Kuchen auftürmte, stand vor seiner Tür.

Über ihr Gesicht schlich sich ein winziges unsicheres Lächeln, aber darunter erblickte er ein todernstes, von Zweifel geplagtes Gesicht. Sie setzte tapfer ein weiteres wackeliges Lächeln auf. Sie hielt kurz inne, sammelte Mut und übertrat seine Schwelle.

Erst jetzt fand Severus seine Sprache wieder.

,,Miss Granger, ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund mir heute Abend auf den Wecker zu etwas geschehen?." warf er ihr entgegen.

Sie hielt den Kuchen vor sich, wie die Gabe eines Gesandten an einen König. Merkwürdig, diese Kombination aus unterschwelliger Aufregung und völliger Sicherheit in ihrem Blick.

Er starrte sie auffordernd an, und übersah dabei sogar den Kuchen.

,,Nun?"

,,Ich - ."

,,Ja?"

,,Bin hier...weil...".

Sein Blick wurde scharf und fordernd.

Sie holte sichtbar Luft. ,,Weil ich denke, Sie könnten etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Plumpudding**

Severus konnte wieder nichts anderes tun, als sie wortlos an zu starren. Was tat dieses Mädchen hier? An Heilig Abend? In seiner von Spinnenweben und Dunkelheit durchwirkten Kerkerwohung, die wohl kaum der Ort sein konnte, an den sich eine Siebzehnjährige an einem solchen Abend wünschen konnte.

Und warum musste sie gerade in diesem Moment hinein kommen und ihn bei seiner Zeremonie der Selbstbefreiung stören?

Er hatte gesehen, wie sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead gemacht hatte, um zu ihren Eltern zu fahren, anstatt mit Potter zu den Weasleys zu gehen.

Noch immer hielt sie ihm den Kuchen hin.

,,Professor, ich…sie fragen sich sicherlich, warum…".

Severus Blick fror zu einem riesigen Klumpen Skepsis. Er konnte dabei zusehen, wie ihr Mut zu sprechen verebbte. Es war herrlich.

Hatte sie gesagt, sie wolle ihm Gesellschaft leisten? Was zum Teufel trieb sie dazu, eine derart ungesunde Entscheidung zu treffen? Es war wirklich nicht weise, ihn an diesem oder irgendeinem Abend aufzusuchen, wenn man eine siebzehnjährige Göre war. Aber Weisheit schien keine Eigenschaft des Hauses Gryffindor zu sein.

Sollte er in Lachen ausbrechen? Er schluckte hart. Der Schraubstock um seiner Brust wich einer leisen Panik, die von großer Skepsis genährt wurde. Er hätte vermutlich lachen sollen. Ein Mensch tat so etwas in einer solchen Situation vermutlich.

Diese Situation war zu unwirklich. Hatte er zu viel Weihnachtspunsch getrunken? Oder hatte Albus Dumbledore berauschenden Zaubertrank hinein geschüttet? Ein, zwei Gläser hatte er getrunken, weil er gedacht hatte, auf diese Weise den einfältigen Weihnachtsalbtraum besser zu überstehen. Und es hätte funktionieren können, hätte Dumbledore nicht diesen albernen Kopfschmuck dieses Muggelheiligen hervorgeholt. Dumbledore mochte weise sein, ja, aber auf eine geradezu infantile Art.

,,Professor." hörte er ihre Stimme und bemerkte plötzlich wieder, dass er sie anstarrte.

Nein. Sie war nicht da. Sie war bestimmt eine Illusion seines ausgezerrten Gemüts. Und er war müde. Das Gefühl kämpfen zu müssen und seine Überdruss darüber gaben der Panik in ihm neue Nahrung.

Sein altes Ich, das Ich, das noch nicht diese bleierne Müdigkeit verspürt hatte, hätte sie schon längst vor die Tür geworfen.

Die Illusion trat näher. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wich Severus einen Schritt zurück und stieß, als er hastig einen Schritt rückwärtsging, gegen sein eng gefülltes Bücherregal, das ein leises Knarren von sich gab.

Ein Buch fiel vor seine Füße. Schnell bückte er sich und hob es auf. Hermione Granger stand noch immer vor ihm. Mit diesem Ungetüm von Kuchen in ihren Händen.

Verschwinde! schrie sein Verstand sie an. Er starrte sie an, während er sein geliebtes altes Exemplar Zaubertränke für Meister in die freie Lücke im Regal zurückstopfte.

,,Sie sollten mal wieder aufräumen, Professor." murmelte sie, ein wenig zu schüchtern, für ihren offensiven weihnachtlichen Terrorakt.

,,Was willst du?" platzte ihm der Kragen. ,,Wenn du keine Illusion meines benebelten Geistes bist, was ich nicht annehme, da der Schulleiter es nicht zur Gänze geschafft hat, mich ab zufüllen, was zum Teufel willst du hier?"

Er war ganz sicher betrunken. Anders war das alles nicht zu erklären.

,,Ihnen ….einen Kuchen bringen."

Severus Augen zuckten zusammen.

,,Mir –einen-Kuchen-bringen." sagte er mit quälend langsamer kalter Skepsis, für die er mehr als genug Gründe hatte. Hermione Granger sah ihn ruhig an, nur einmal zuckte kurz ihr Mund. Vermutlich hatten fast sechs Jahre zwischenmenschliches Kampftraining im Klassenzimmer sie unempfindlich gegenüber seinen Worten gemacht. Irgendwie spürte er Genugtuung dabei, so etwas geformt zu haben.

Ruhig, oder mit dem, was er für Ruhe halten sollte, stellte sie den Teller mit dem weihnachtlichen Naschwerk auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Teller klirrte leise vor Aufregung.

Severus bekam erneut Panik, als er die – selbstverständlich - gespielte Selbstverständlichkeit beobachtete, mit der sie seine Räumlichkeiten durchquerte und seine Sachen beiseiteschob. Wieder bemerkte er ein Zucken, diesmal in ihrem Händen.

,,Es ist eine Muggelspezialität, Professor. Plumpudding. Meine Mutter hat ihn gemacht."

,,Deine Mutter, so. Hat dich mit dieser Köstlichkeit zu mir geschickt? Nach Hogwarts? Ja, ich entsinne mich." troff es aus seinem Mund, während er mit gerecktem Kinn und lauerndem Blick auf sie herab sah, was nicht einfach war, weil sie inzwischen eine junge Frau von siebzehn Jahren war, die ihm leicht gegen sein gerecktes Kinn stoßen konnte. ,,Beim letzten Plausch bat ich deine Mutter mir einen Plumpudding zu machen. Ich habe ihr vorgeschwärmt, wie sehr ich diesen widerwärtigen Kuchen liebe, dessen gummiartige Konsistenz mich immer wieder daran erinnert, was mir als Zauberer an der Muggelwelt verloren geht. Ja, genau."

Diesmal war es ein längeres Zittern, das durch ihre Hände fuhr, die sie hastig im Stoff ihres Pullis vergrub.

Schon im nächsten Moment hatte Severus ihre Hand gepackt und zog sie zur Tür. Niemand hatte das Recht über ihn zu bestimmen. Ihm seine Gesellschaft auf zuzwingen. Nie wieder.

Mit einem Satz war er beim Schreibtisch und nahm den Teller. ,,Hier!" Er drückte ihr den Kuchen in die Hand. ,,Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, der sich Dumbledores verwirrten Geist entrungen hat, dann sag ihm, dass er sich mehr Mühe geben muss, wenn er mich zum Lachen bringen will. Sag ihm das! Wer immer du auch bist. Und wenn du das nächste Mal Vielsafttrank trinkst - dann such dir eine gefälligere Erscheinung aus!"

Schon im nächsten Moment konnte er kaum noch atmen, da es ihm die Kuchenmaske fast unmöglich machte noch einen ordentlichen Atemzug zu tun. Er stolperte rückwärts und stieß gegen ein Regal. Einen Moment schien es ihm, als sei er blind geworden. Das Klimpern seines über den Boden schlitternden Zauberstabs drang ihm in die Ohren.

,,Professor." hörte er ihre Stimme. Wenigstens hatte dieser verdammte breiige Kleber, den das Abbild von Hermione Granger einen Plumpudding genannt hatte, nicht seine Ohren verstopft.

Er schaffte es die süße, zähe Substanz von seinem Mund zu wischen. ,,Du dumme Göre!" schrie er ihr entgegen. Die Wut tobte in ihm, wie ein aus seinem Käfig befreites Tier. Es war beinahe belebend. Seine Hände arbeiteten sich hastig durch die Kuchenmasse in seinem Gesicht und kratzen soviel davon weg wie es nur ging.

Er schnappte nach Luft.

,,Es tut mir leid, Professor." sagte sie ernst.

Plötzlich spürte er einen magischen Sog an seinem Gesicht. Nur wenige Augenblicke später sah er in die dunkelbrauen besorgten Augen von Granger, oder der Kreatur, die behauptete sie zu sein. Er konnte für diese Kreatur nichts als Wut empfinden. Seine Hand schnellte hervor und packte sie am Hals.

,,Warum- hast ...du...das getan? Was ist nur in dich gefahren...he?" fragte er entgeistert.

Jetzt zitterte sie wirklich. Ob es noch Überreste der Wut waren, die sie dazu getrieben hatten, etwas absolut ungesundes zu tun oder wirkliche Angst, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

Er starrte sie an. Und obwohl er loszüngeln wollte, war seine Zunge und seine Gedanken seltsam leer. Er war müde.

Sie lächelte nicht. Ihr Blick war so todernst, dass es ihm beinahe Angst machte. Was sollte das alles?

Er ließ seine Hand von ihrem Hals sinken und hob hastig seinen Zauberstab auf, um ihn ihr entgegen zu halten, wie jedem anderen Feind, der ihm entgegen trat. Misstrauen war eine der wenigen Dinge, die ihm noch vertraut waren, begriff er in diesem Moment wieder einmal.

Plötzlich schlich sich ein winziges, scheues Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als freute sie sich über irgendetwas. Sie störte sich nicht einmal daran, dass die Spitze seines Zauberstabs fast ihre Nase berührte.

,,Wissen Sie...ich...ich kann selbst kaum glauben, dass ich nun vor ihnen stehe. Eigentlich wollte ich sie bitten, den Kuchen mit mir an zuschneiden, aber jetzt - ich muss sagen - er steht ihnen."

War das Genugtuung in ihrem Lächeln? Weil er diese Dinge gesagt hatte, über ihr Aussehen? War sie wirklich genau so dumm wie all die anderen Mädchen ihres Alters, und er hatte sich geirrt? Hätte sie nur genug Selbstbewusstsein gehabt - er hätte sicherlich keine Bekanntschaft mit waffenfähigen Muggelspezialitäten gemacht.

Er war verwirrt. Konnte nicht mehr klar denken. War das ein schlechter Traum? Er hatte Kuchen im Gesicht.

,,Incacerus!" sagte Severus leise, fast ruhig und mit einer Kälte, die sogar die seiner Räumlichkeiten in den Schatten stellte.

Schon im nächsten Moment fiel Granger auf den steinernen Boden seines Büros und schaffte es nicht mehr sich zu rühren. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. Gut.

,,Nicht…ich bin es wirklich." beteuerte sie erstickt.

Severus versuchte weiter sich von der zähen Kuchenmasse zu befreien, während er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an sein Regal trat, um nach einer Phiole zu suchen. Wo war es nur? Seit Umbrigdes Absetzung hatte er es so gut wie nie gebraucht. Aber es war immer gut, einen Vorrat zu haben. Nach einer quälend langen Weile ergriff seine Hand gierig das kleine blaue Fläschen.

Blau, nicht grün. Wahrheit, nicht Tod.

Hermione Granger in seinem Büro, am einsamsten Heilig Abend, dem er sich je entsinnen konnte, seit er zum ersten Mal durch das Eichenportal Hogwarts geschritten war. Fast war es ihm, als erhoffe er, dass es wirklich dieses nervige Gör war, das dort gefesselt auf seinem Büroboden lag und nicht eine andere bedauernswerte Kreatur, die Überbringer von Dumbledores unorthodoxem Lehrmethoden war.

Hastig ging er zu ihr, riss ihren Oberkörper nach oben und zwang ihren Mund auf. ,,Nein, nicht. Nicht...notwendig..." flehte sie. Severus ließ zwei Tropfen des Veritaserum in ihren Mund fallen und strich mit der Hand ihre Kehle hinab, damit sie das Schlucken nicht vergaß. Das Gefühl ihrer warmen Haut war verstörend angenehm. Nicht einmal dieser widerwärtige Kuchen in seinem Gesicht konnten in ihm so viel Wut erzeugen, dass ihn dieses Gefühl nicht getroffen hätte.

Er zwang sich, seine Hand zurück zu ziehen. Vermutlich wurde man immer so ...lächerlich, wenn man mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte.

,,Und jetzt sag mir: Bist du Hermione Granger?"

,,Ja, Professor." kam es keuchend zurück.

,,Wer steckt hinter ihrem Erscheinen? Ist es Dumbledore?"

,,Nein. Das bin ganz allein ich. Ich Hermione Jane Granger. Bitte nehmen sie den Zauber von mir. Ich bekomme... keine Luft mehr...".

Severus reagierte nur langsam. Sein Blick lag eine ganze Weile auf dem Mädchen zu seinen Füßen. Sie sah ihn plötzlich mit dem an, was das Veritaserum freigegeben hatte. Unmissverständlicher, glühender Zuneigung.

Verdammt. Er war müde. Wieder wollte dieses zähe Gefühl der Leere in seinen Körper zurückkriechen. Hatte er nicht gerade noch Wut empfunden? Und so etwas wie Neugier?

,,Bitte, Professor. Ich ersticke fast...".

Lass Sie ersticken.

Er hatte den Zauber nicht mit Wut ausgesprochen, sondern mit all der Kälte, die er in seinem Innern gesammelt hatte. Vermutlich bekam sie wirklich keine Luft.

Er sah mit gerecktem Kinn auf sie herab.

,,Du weißt, was ich von dir wissen will, bevor ich deinem Wunsch nachkomme." sagte er leise und deutlich.

,,Sie wissen es bereits."

,,Um mir Muggelspezialitäten ins Gesicht zu werfen, weil ich die Wahrheit sage?" zischte er ihr entgegen und packte sie am Kragen. ,,Mädchen, du bist in keiner guten Position, um mich hinzuhalten!"

,,Vielleicht ist die überragende Intelligenz, wegen der ich sie immer bewundert habe, doch nur eine Illusion gewesen." erwiderte Hermione mühevoll atmend und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Severus ließ sie los, richtete sich auf und seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

Sein Herz klopfte dumpf irgendwo da unter dem Stoff, der seinen Körper bedeckte.

,,Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören. Warum - bist- du-hier?"

,,Weil ich denke, dass Sie etwas Gesellschaft brauchen...". Sie hatte diesen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck eines Verhörten, der mit aller Macht, die geringste Wahrheit aussprechen wollte, damit die große dahinter verborgen blieb.

,,Du wiederholst dich."

,,Verdammt, ich liebe sie! Ich liebe sie! Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden? Ich würde ihnen am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen, verdammt - ich will, dass Sie mich...".

Hermione Granger sah ihn gehetzt an. Eine Träne der Wut lief ihre Wange hinab. Die Wirkung des Veritasserums. Er kannte sie nur all zu gut. Es zwang einen Menschen alles aus zu sprechen. Und waren es auch die verzücktesten, geheimsten Gedanken, die einem gerade durch den Kopf schossen.

,,Dass Sie mich gleich hier...nehmen...".

Mit klammen Händen umgriff er seinen Zauberstab . ,,Priori incantatem!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Nie wieder**

Die Stille die folgte, war herrlich. Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, nicht mehr zu kämpfen.

Granger, die, nachdem der Fesselzauber von ihr abgefallen war, verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, wagte es nicht, ihm Augen zu blicken, während sie sich langsam erhob. Es war ihm, als hätte sie begriffen, wie ungesund es war, ihm ihre Gesellschaft aufzuzwingen und ihn zu demütigen.

Sie hielt sich den rechten Arm, schwankend den Rückhalt seines Zutatenregals suchend. Er wollte einen Schritt auf sie zu gehen, denn trotz der Befangenheit der Situation, hatte er Angst um seine eingelegten Diabolusspinnen. Grangers Arm war gefährlich nah an den Glastiegel gekommen und hatte ihn klirrend erzittern lassen. Diese Diabolusspinnen kamen nur in Rumänien vor. Er hatte sie dort als junger Mann gesammelt, als er im Auftrag des dunklen Lords unterwegs gewesen war. Ein Mensch hatte es mit dem Leben bezahlt. Aber wie immer war er nicht derjenige gewesen, der Hand angelegt hatte. Er selbst hatte nur den Weg für den Henker geebnet. Welch ein Wink des Schicksals, dass gerade diese Diabolusspinnen die wichtigste Zutat für viele Tränke zur Abwehr dunkler Magie bildeten. Es war die einzige Genugtuung gewesen, die ihm damals geblieben war.

Trotzdem war das ach so berühmte Schicksal ein dreckiger Sadist.

Hermione Granger schnappte noch immer nach Luft, doch ihr Atem hatte sich deutlich beruhigt. Sie wischte sich trotzig die Feuchte aus dem Gesicht und ersparte ihm die Worte, wie gemein seine Aktion gewesen war. Brave Granger.

Jetzt hob sie ihren Blick und versuchte die zurückgekehrte Kälte seiner Augen zu durchbrechen.

Bei Merlins verfilztem langem ungekämmten Bart: Sie hatte eben zugegeben, dass sie ihn ins Bett...oder vielmehr auf den Boden zerren wollte, um ihren kleinen Mädchenfantasien an ihm auszuleben. Verdammt, vermutlich war sie mental ernsthaft gestört. Warum sonst warf sie ihm einen Kuchen ins Gesicht? Warum sonst war sie hier? Um einen Lehrer zu verführen, der bei den meisten Schülern Stressakne und bei seinen Kollegen Mordgedanken auslöste?

Sollte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit machen? Sie demütigte nicht nur ihn sondern auch sich selbst, begriff sie das etwa nicht?

Sie konnte das alles nicht ahnen. Dass er sich nichts mehr aus Sex machte.

Wie lange war es her, dass er ausgegangen war? Wie lange schon hatte keine Frau mehr ihre Finger über sein Gesicht gestrichen und dabei falschen Namen ausgesprochen? Es war so lange her, dass er sich nicht einmal daran erinnerte, jemals einen Libido besessen zu haben. Warum sollte er es leugnen? Der schnelle Sex mit Frauen aus verrauchten Pubs hatte ihn irgendwann nicht mehr interessiert. Er war belanglos geworden. Sein Interesse daran war erloschen.

Außerdem verging er sich nicht an schwerstpubertären Gören und wären Sie noch so hoch gewachsen und sähen sie ihn noch soviel in die Augen.

Er musste sie wegschicken. Was sah sie nur, wenn sie ihn betrachtete? Mehr als einen hässlichen, verbrauchten Mann mit einer Gesichtsmaske aus Kuchen?

_Weißt du noch, was das ist, Severus? Respekt? _

Sie hatte ihm gerade eine Gesichtsverschönerung verpasst, ermahnte er sich. Und wahrscheinlich wäre er noch übermorgen damit beschäftigt die Rosinen aus den Nasenlöchern zu pulen.

_Nein, das wirst du nicht. Übermorgen bist du kalt, wie der Atem eines Dementors._

,,Miss Granger, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du immer bemüht warst, Potter Vernunft einzutrichtern, würde ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um deinen Verstand machen."

Grangers dunkelbrauner Blick traf fing seinen auf. Zum Glück wusste sie nicht um die Wirkung desselbigen.

,,Man kann nicht immer vernünftige Dinge tun, Sir. Sie müssten das doch am besten wissen." Sie richtete sich auf. ,,Aber sie wollen vermutlich, dass ich so etwas vernünftiges tue, wie von hier zu verschwinden?"

,,Welch exzellente Analyse der subtilen Hinweise, die ich dir gegeben habe, Watson."

Sie musste plötzlich auflachen, wohl aufgrund seines trockenes Tons und es überraschte ihn, denn ihr Lachen hatte plötzlich den Hauch von Resignation aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt.

,,Ich kann nicht gehen." erwiderte sie, ein wenig zu resolut für Severus Geschmack und rieb dabei ihren schmerzenden rechten Arm, auf dem sicherlich ein großer blauer Fleck zurückbleiben würde. ,,Ich habe mir dies hier genau überlegt, Professor. Ich habe lange damit gehadert. Doch dann habe ich erkannt, dass ich es mir nicht verzeihen könnte, wenn ich es nicht tue. Ich konnte nicht zurück."

Oh ja, er kannte dieses Gefühl. Beinahe hatte er vergessen, dass er heute Abend noch etwas anderes vorhatte.

,,Miss Granger, du hast von MEINEM GLÜCK eine andere Auffassung. Eine extrem nervtötende."

,,Ich kenne sie besser, als sie den -."

,,Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle gehst, du dummes Gör, werde ich ein Kaminfeuer entzünden und ein kleines Schwätzchen mit dem Schulleiter führen. Willst du das, Miss Granger?" fuhr er sie scharf an, während seine Hand verzweifelt versuchte, eine Rosine aus einer klebrigen Haarsträhne zu ziehen.

,,Nein, Professor. Natürlich nicht...". Ein trauriger Schimmer in ihren Augen.

,,Ich wollte das mit dem Kuchen nicht. Meine Mutter hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben."

,,Das kannst du mit Filch ausmachen."

,,Soll ich ihm erklären, weswegen ich nachsitzen soll? Dann weiß es in einer Woche ganz England." erwiderte sie trotzig.

Severus blitzte sie an.

,,Wenn du in der Absicht gekommen bist, dich von mir vor einem romantischen Kaminfeuer zur Frau machen zu lassen, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Rotznäsige kleine Gören, die an Heiligabend bei ihren Eltern unterm Weihnachtsbaum sitzen sollten, nehme ich nicht in mein Bett." Der Ton troff aus seinem Mund, wie in den guten alten Zeiten. So unwirklich die Situation auch war, es war besser als die Anwesenheit bei der debilen Weihnachtsfeier. Horace`s Trinklieder konnten einem mächtig die Nerven gehen.

Außerdem würde er in wenigen Stunden tot sein. Da konnte auch der Nikolaus persönlich sein Büro betreten und ihn auf eine Schlittenfahrt einladen.

Sollte ihn noch irgendetwas verwundern, nach allem was er erlebt hatte? Auch er war einst ein kleiner unschuldiger Junge gewesen, der im Gras gelegen und gedacht hatte, seiner Wut mit Träumen zu entkommen.

In Hermiones Gesicht spiegelte sich die Andeutung von Wut wieder, doch bewundernswert schnell nahm sie wieder Haltung an.

,,Dieses Geständnis...wollte ich eigentlich nicht unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums machen." schoss sie den Pfeil zurück. ,,Und es sollte auch nicht so schlüpfrig sein."

,,Ja, deine Auffassung von Liebe ist noch sehr jung, Miss Granger. Genau wie du. Sei dir versichert, dass ich, selbst wenn ich die Dreistigkeit besäße Hand an Schülerinnen zu legen, dich nicht in die engere Auswahl nehmen würde."

Jetzt kräuselten sich Hermiones Augenbrauen, ob vor Wut oder Skepsis konnte er nicht genau sagen. Was war das für ein hintergründiger Ausdruck in ihrem Blick?

,,Was? Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass sie es bereuen keinen zweiten klebrigen Muggelkuchen mitgenommen zu haben!" erwiderte Severus mit eisigsanfter Stimme. Er hatte sie über all die Jahre perfektioniert und dies rechnete sich jetzt.

,,Ich will nicht gehen, Sir. Bitte."

,,Soll ich weitermachen?"

,,Professor. Ich habe jetzt sechs Jahre wöchentliche Demütigung ihrerseits hinter mir. Meinen sie, dass ich heulend zur Tür hinauslaufe, nur weil sie vorgeben, ich sei nicht ihr Typ? Meinen Sie ich bin nach all den Jahren noch immer so blind?"

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich triumphierend, während sie ein wackliges, aber dennoch mutiges Lächeln aufsetzte, wie jemand, der sich absolut sicher war und der zuviel erlebt hatte, um noch länger ein Angsthase zu sein.

,,Darauf können sie lange warten. Ich lasse Sie nicht allein." Sie ließ vom Regal ab und endlich konnte Severus aufatmen, als er sah, dass seine Diabolusspinnen aus ihrem chaotischen Einflusskreis verschwanden. Sie ging auf ihn zu, um dann stehen zu bleiben.

,,Es ist Heilig Abend." bemerkte sie leise.

,,Dies ist mir nicht entgangen. Ein Muggelfeiertag. Unbedeutend."

,,Und sie sind hier...allein."

,,Raus."

,,Da oben im Turm ist eine Weihnachtsfeier, nicht wahr? Und jetzt ist es erst neun."

Mordlust stieg in ihm auf, denn er hasste es verhört zu werden.

,,Ihre Eltern WARTEN!"

,,Sie wissen bis Montag nicht, dass sie überhaupt eine Tochter haben." erwiderte Hermione wie beiläufig. Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sein Blick huschte zur grünen Flasche, die noch auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Sessel stand. Er konnte es ebenso gut vor ihren Augen tun. Das Gift wirkte schnell.

Aber nein. Sie würden ihn finden. Sein totes Gesicht an ihre von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelte Brust gedrückt.

_Nein. Verdammt. Auf keinen Fall._

Jeder hatte das recht darauf, sein Leben in Ruhe und Würde zu beenden. Und dieses Mädchen würde ihm mit ihrer _rührenden_ Sentimentalität einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Nein. Er hatte seine Einsamkeit immer mit Würde ertragen. Schneller Sex mit Frauen aus dubiosen Pubs, ja. Aber keine Affären mit Schülerinnen.

Und würde das Kollegium nach all dem nicht denken, er hätte eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin gehabt? Das wäre noch schlimmer als mit Kuchen im Gesicht zu sterben. Wusste sie denn nicht, was sie ihm damit antat? War etwas einmal gedruckt, existierte es für immer.

Er hob wieder seinen Zauberstab. Erst würde er sie hinauswerfen und dann nach guter alter Muggelmethode – mit Wasser und Seife - die Überreste der kulinarischen Attacke aus seinem Gesicht entfernen.

,,Du gehst jetzt!" zischte er Granger entgegen, die noch immer vor ihm stand und ihn anstarrte, wie der dunkle Lord es so oft machte. ,,Sofort, oder ich -."

Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich. Ihre Hände umgriffen sein vom Kuchen verwüstetes Gesicht, während sich ihre Lippen sanft auf seine legten. Es kam völlig überraschend, und hielt ihn für ein oder zwei Sekunden gefangen. Die plötzliche Anwesenheit ihrer Wärme ließ ihn erstarren. Stand die Zeit still? Innerhalb weniger Momente registrierte er, dass sie weiches blumiges Parfüm und Lippenbalsam aufgelegt hatte, dass der Atem aus ihrem Mund gut schmeckte, und dass weil das hier ein Terrorakt war, die warme Stille ihres Mundes und ihres Griffs im völligen Kontrast zu ihrem rasenden Puls standen.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie sein Gesicht in ihrem sanften klammernden Griff gehalten gehalten hatte, aber sie war es, die sich löste.

Die Welt schien sich wieder zusammenfügen zu müssen, als sie zurückgetreten war.

Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder klare Konturen an. Er hob hastig wieder seinen Zauberstab. Sie sah aus, als wartete sie angstvoll auf das Ergebnis eines Experiments, das sie sehr gut vorbereitet hatte.

Sein Gesicht gefror schnell wieder zu guten alten starren Maske. Er packte sie am Kragen, heftig atmend. ,,Ihr Gryffindors denkt, das wäre Mut, nicht wahr? Sich einfach zu nehmen, was man will? Auf die Wünsche anderer zu scheißen, nicht wahr?"

Plötzlich schien er in einem Wirbel aus Erinnerungen gefangen. Durch den Schleier seiner Wut sah er ihre gekräuselten Augenbrauen.

,,Nein, Sir." erklärte sie eindringlich. ,,Sie werden noch es verstehen. Glauben Sie mir."

,,Wie du willst." sagte Severus kalt und drückte ihr den Zauberstab an die Stirn, so sehr, dass es wehtun musste.

,,Ich habe heute Abend andere Dinge zu tun. Wichtigere Dinge, als dich zu vögeln. Dinge die nicht aufgeschoben werden können! OBLIVI-."

,,Severus?" ertönte es plötzlich hinter der Tür. ,,Bitte, darf ich eintreten?" Ein Klopfen. ,,Bitte, Severus, lassen Sie uns reden!"

Es war Minervas besorgte Stimme.

Er zuckte zusammen.

Warum nur...war das Schicksal ein so verdammter Sadist!

Warum bei Merlins vertrocknetem Hirn musste die alte Löwin in diesem Augenblick auf die Idee kommen, ihm einen Anstandsbesuch abzustatten? Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte Dumbledore sie geschickt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. ,,Einen Moment!" rief er, während er Granger hinter sich herzog, die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnete und sie hineinstieß. ,,Ein Wort und du….". Er starrte sie kurz warnend an, aber er zögerte nicht lange. Mit einem zackigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs belegte er den dunklen Raum mit einem _silencio_ und die Tür mit einem _colluportus._

Mit hastigen Schritten ging er zu seiner Bürotür und riss sie auf. ,,Ja?"

,,Beim Barte Merlins! Severus, wie sehen Sie aus?"

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

,,Ist das Kuchen?"

Er wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass es ihm gelungen, seine groteske Erscheinung zu vergessen, aber es musste daran liegen, dass das hier vielleicht alles nur ein Traum war, und er es nicht ernst nehmen durfte. Jetzt war es seine Fähigkeit, sich schnell zu fangen, die ihn sich auf die sehr reale Minerva McGonnagal vor seiner Tür konzentrieren ließ. Aber vermutlich unterstrich seine Ernsthaftigkeit, nur seine Lächerlichkeit.

,,Plumpudding, um genau zu sein."sagte er kühl.

Minerva hob beide Augenbrauen. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie zu verwundert war, um ihre neugierige Frage verbal zu stellen.

Minerva das Schlachtfeld in seinem Gesicht erklären. Sie loswerden. Sich Granger vom Leib halten. Sie loswerden. Endlich Ruhe finden.

Der Abend würde noch lang werden.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Minervas mahnende Worte**

If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way

_Hurt, N.I.N._

,,Bitte, darf ich eintreten?"

Severus trat wortlos beiseite. Minerva schritt mit ihrer typisch würdevollen Haltung an ihm vorbei. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging sie einige Schritte, um sich in seinem dämmrigen, nur von einem Kerzenständer erhelltem Büro, um zu gucken.

Ihr Blick glitt sorgenvoll über sein Chaos. Ein Buch lag hier und dort. Sein Tisch voller Aufsatzhefte.

Die meisten davon schon korrigiert. Wenn Sie es vorher nur erahnt hatte, weil er sich nie blicken ließ, so wusste sie jetzt, dass die Arbeit seine Droge war, nur blieb ihr verborgen, dass sie das war, was ihm am Leben erhalten hatte. Ihr Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben beim Anblick dieses übermenschlichen Fleißes. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu seinem ausladendem Regal mit der am besten ausgestatteten Zutatensammlung seit Professor Slughorns Zeiten. Der allgegenwärtige Staub auf den Tiegeln und Zutatenbehältern, die Spinnweben, und zertretenden Insekten waren es wohl nicht, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, auch nicht die stumpfen Augen eingelegter Replitlien oder das seltsam anmutige Farbenspiel der Phiolen, in denen Severus seine wirkungsvollsten Tränke aufbewahrte. Minerva strich an einem Zutatenregal vorbei und streckte ihre schlanke Hand aus, um über einen Tiegel zu streichen. Sie betrachtete den Staub, der auf ihrer Fingerspitze zurückblieb. Ihr Augen nahm kurz das Durcheinander an Büchern, Destillierkolben und Laborausrütung war, die sich auf seinem Arbeitstisch wie ein kleine Stadt ausgebreitet hatten. Schließlich wandte sie ihm ihren Blick zu, der mehr als deutlich sagte: _Sie haben sich eindeutig gehen lassen, Severus._

,,Beginnen Sie. Bringen wir es hinter uns." sagte Severus gereizt.

,,Erklären Sie es mir. Ihren dramatischen Abgang."

Sie versuchte mit der ihr üblichen Würde ernst zu bleiben, aber in ihrem Blick konnte er lesen wie in einem Buch. Er sah unerträglich lächerlich aus, stand darin.

,,Dumbledore -."

,,Also ist Albus Dumbledore schuld. Wie immer." stellte sie trocken fest, mit einer menschlichen Überlegenheit, die ihn zu einem Zwölfjährigen zusammenschrumpfen ließ. Es war fast zwanzig Jahre her, als sie das letzte Mal so vor ihm gestanden und ihm als seine Lehrerin die Leviten gelesen hatte. Und auch jetzt kam er sich kaum anders vor, als dieser kleine grimmige Junge, der versuchte der Welt etwas abzugewinnen, und der sich nicht gern irgendetwas sagen ließ. Welche aussagekräftigen Argumente hatte er schon zu bieten? Er hatte diese zähe klebrige Leere in seiner Brust, und die würde er ihr kaum erklären können.

,,Er weiß genau, dass ich es verabscheue, wenn er…." . Severus stockte, denn die Worte verebbten in einem Sumpf aus Sinnlosigkeit.

,,Sie mit einbezieht?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll ,,Sie haben haben immer abseits gesessen. Er hat es nie aufgegeben, sie erheitern zu wollen. Und letztes Jahr haben Sie sich nicht so angestellt."

,,Ja, er hätte mich erheitern können, Minerva!" entfuhr es Severus ungehalten. ,,Wenn er mir meine Würde gelassen hätte. Ich teile seinen infantilen Sinn für Humor nicht! Dieses Jahr nicht, und auch nicht in irgendeinem Jahr zuvor."

Er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über das verklebte Gesicht. Warum nur ging dieses Zeug nicht ab! Er war ein Zauberer und zwar ein verdammt guter! Er konnte Wasser in Wein verwandeln und sich selbst in einen gut aussehenden, anbetungswürdigen Mann. Aber warum dann kannte er keinen Zauber, um Muggelkuchen aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen?

,,Ich sage das mit vollen Respekt: Sie sind ein elender Idiot! Sie stehen über allem. Über jedem. Sie entsagen allem und halten sich dafür noch für erhaben und edel. Sie verdammen Albus Dumbledores angebliche Einfalt, ohne zu erkennen, was dahinter ist. Die Sorge um Sie. Der Versuch, sie aus ihrer dunklen Ecke zu holen, ins warme Licht der Geselligkeit."

,,Sie werden pathetisch, Minerva." erwiderte Severus ätzend.

,,Lassen Sie mich ausreden, Sie, der einen Kuchen im Gesicht hat!" schimpfte Minerva mit ehrlicher Wut in der Stimme.

Severus presste angespannt seine Lippen aufeinander und sah sie mit gerecktem Kinn an. Konnte man jemanden mehr in die Ecke treiben, als ihn lächerlich zu machen? Wer, wenn nicht er, hatte diese Waffe perfekt erlernt. Erniedrigen. Lächerlich machen. Es gab nichts schöneres auf der Welt. Nun ja, fast. Vielleicht war das Wut in ihm. Aber diesmal war sie nicht belebend.

,,Albus hat mich nicht geschickt - ich weiß, dass Sie das denken, aber nein, ich bin aus eigener Motivation hier. Er wollte Sie in Ruhe lassen. Aber ich, Severus. Ich mache mir Gedanken."

,,Überaus liebenswürdig, Minerva, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie sich an einem anderen Ort Gedanken über mich machen würden."

Severus hatte sich zur Seite gedreht und ihr seinen Blick entzogen, um ihn den Buchrücken in seinem Bücherregal angedeihen zu lassen.

Jetzt reckte auch Minerva ihr Kinn und sah ihn ungehalten an. ,,Ich schätze, Sie sind auf eine Person getroffen, der Sie ebenso viel Höflichkeit haben zukommen lassen, wie mir. Ihr Gesicht erzählt davon."

Sie war ein würdiger Gegner. Und ihm moralisch beiweitem überlegen.

Severus wandte sich ab und ging zum Schreibtisch. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und sah sie wortlos an. Er ließ seine mit Kuchen verkrustete Miene nicht durchscheinen, was er empfand. Er verkehrte seit er neunzehn war in Voldemorts Kreisen. Dort lernte man entweder außerordentlich gut zu schauspielern oder sich zu verbergen. Er hatte es vorgezogen, alles menschliche von sich abfallen zu lassen, denn wo nichts zu finden war, konnte auch nichts verräterisches sein.

Es war ihm jedes Mal schwerer gefallen, aus diesem Zustand wiederzurück zukehren. Und immer öfter hatte er es ausgegeben. Er hatte sich aufgelöst. So musste es sein. Er war längst fort. Das würde sie nicht verstehen.

Minerva sah ihn einen langen Moment an, dann seufzte sie.

,,Ich bitte Sie inständig, kommen Sie wieder hoch, Severus. Es ist Heilig Abend. Es wartet noch ein Geschenk auf Sie."

,,Ich sterbe fast vor Spannung, Minerva. Dumbledore schenkt mir jedes Jahr den Zauberei-Almanach. Als würden mich diese langweiligen Zahlen und Statistiken interessieren!"

Severus sah wie Minervas von sanften Fältchen durchwirktes Gesicht anspannte. Dann explodierte sie.

,,Jetzt reicht es, Severus! Sie undankbarer ….elender Idiot. Manchmal nähme ich Sie gerne und gäbe Ihnen links und rechts eine Ohrfeige!" rief sie mit einer vor Wut vibrierenden Stimme und unterstrich ihre Erregung mit einer fahrigen Geste eines imaginären Erwürgens. ,,Soll Albus Ihnen Socken schenken oder einen netten FARBENFROHEN Pullover? Aber nein! Geschenke sollten doch zum Gemüt des jeweiligen Menschen passen, nicht wahr?"

,,Werden wir jetzt unsachlich, Minerva?"

,,Ja, genau, Sie albernes Kuchengesicht! Glauben Sie, dass Sie der einzige sind, der Probleme hat? Der mit dem Leben hadert? Wie wäre es mit einem eigenen Elfenbeinturm? Oder Seife für ihren Wunschzettel, denn die haben sie anscheinend seit Monaten nicht mehr benutzt!"

Severus strafte sie für einen langen Moment mit Schweigen, dann rührte sich nur sein Mund in seinem lauernden Gesicht.

,,Danke, Minerva, haben Sie noch etwas hinzufügen?" fragte Severus lauernd, der seine Verwunderung über Minervas Worte, die ihm sonst immer mit ruhiger Würde begegnet war, zurückhalten musste. ,,Bisher bin ich auf ihrer charakterlichen Mängelliste auf Platz Eins. Warum also wollen Sie mich unbedingt dort oben auf ihrer rührenden kleinen Party haben ?"

,,Nein, nein!" Die ältere Kollegin holte tief Luft. Sie stieß frustriert Luft aus. ,,Sie verstehen alles. Aber das hier nicht, nicht wahr? Sie haben nicht das geringste Gespür für Zwischenmenschlichkeit."

Ihre Miene wechselte von Wut, über leichte Resignation, zu Mitleid.

,,Severus." sprach sie seinen Namen aus, so sanft, dass er die streichelnde Hand in ihren Worten förmlich spüren konnte.

Der Blick ihrer grünen Augen wurde eindringlich. ,,Bitte, ich weiß, dass da irgendwo unter diesem….Kuchen...". Sie fing sich, ganz plötzlich wieder die ernste, würdevolle Professor McGonnagal. Sie hatte sich gefangen.

,,Ich weiß, dass unter Ihrer Kruste aus abweisender Kühle ein Mensch steckt, der sich nach all dem sehnt, was er vorgibt zu verschmähen."

Severus sah still an. Dann sah er weg.

Wenn sie recht hatte und er sich nach all dem sehnte: alberne Weihnachtsfeiern, kollegiales, punschdurchwirktes Liederträllern, Tratschgeschichten und Anekdoten austauschen, Geschenke auspacken, bei denen nur der Wille zählte, Zimtplätzchen auf der Zunge zergehen lassen, Albus Dumbledores Fröhlichkeit lauschen, Trewalney dabei zugucken wie sie nach vier Gläsern des Sherrys anfing mit sich selbst zu tanzen, Minervas vom Wein gerötete Wangen, Slughorns einfältige Zoten. Flitwicks Jugendeskapaden. Würzige Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Wenn sich nach all dem sehnte, warum fühlte er sich dann so leer? Und warum wollte er noch immer nichts anderes tun, als diese grüne Phiole endlich ihren Dienst verrichten lassen?

,,Sie irren sich, Minerva. Ich bin nicht wie Sie."

,,Severus." vernahm er wieder seinen Namen. ,,Wer war das?" fragte sie leise, mit einem Tons, der sein Vertrauen ersuchte, und ihn um Verzeihung bat.

Sie deutete auf sein Gesicht.

,,Niemand, Minerva." Seine Stimme fühlte sich brüchig an. Wie hatte er nur so sehr abbauen können?

,,Wollen Sie es mir nicht sagen? Ist jemand hier gewesen?"

,,Die Weasleys." erwiderte er bemüht.

,,Was? Die Weasleys?"

,,Einer ihrer unsäglichen Methoden, die Welt ein wenig _frohsinniger _zu machen. Es ist ihr Glück, dass die beiden Hogwarts inzwischen verlassen haben."

,,Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Kuchen, die sich jemanden ins Gesicht klatschen."

,,Mich würde es verwundern, wenn Sie mit ihrem gesamten Sortiment vertraut wären."

Minervas Augen blitzen verräterisch. ,,Warum nicht? Man muss die Waffen des Feindes kennen. Und Sie wissen sicherlich, dass man als Lehrer durchaus von Feinden umgeben ist. Sie, Severus würden wahrscheinlich sagen: Jeder Tag ist ein Gefecht - ein Kampf gegen immer währende Ignoranz."

,,So etwas Irrationales würde ich niemals sagen." log er versöhnlich.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Minerva lächelte zurück. ,,Verzeihen Sie mir Severus, ich schätze ich habe vor wenigen Augenblicken eindeutig irrationale Sachen von mir gegeben."

Severus erhob sich und sah sie ruhig an.

,,Wir sehen uns morgen, beim Frühstück."

,,Ihre Entscheidung steht also fest, Severus. Sie wollen Ihre Ruhe?"

,,Ja, Minerva. Meine _Ruhe_."

Ein Ausdruck unverhohlener Enttäuschung schlich sich über Minervas Gesicht. ,,Wie Sie wollen, Severus. Gute Nacht."

,,Danke, Minerva, die werde ich haben." erwiderte Severus abschätzig.

Minerva ging nicht sofort. Sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Robe und zog ein Päckchen hervor. Sie legte es vor ihn auf den Schreibtisch. ,,Albus hat darauf bestanden, dass Sie es bekommen." sagte sie noch und schenkte ihm einen letzten prüfenden Blick, bevor sie zur Tür ging und seine Wohnung verließ.

Severus saß eine ganze Weile einfach nur da und betrachtete das in braunes Packpapier gehüllte Buch.

_Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. Jedes Jahr dasselbe. Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich nicht Socken haben will? Glauben Sie mich zu kennen. Mich und mein angestaubtes, festgefahrenes Gemüt? Nur weil Sie die Fäden ihrer Welt in den Händen halten?_

Seine Hände griffen hastig danach und befreiten den Zaubereialmanach 1998 von seiner störenden Verkleidung. Plötzlich klappte der Buchdeckel wie von allein zurück. Die erste Seite gleich nach dem Buchdeckel blitze ihm pergamentfarben entgegen.

Schrift erschien. Dumbledores elegante Schrift.

_Lieber Severus. Beständigkeit ist eine Tugend. Besonders in der Freundschaft. Frohe Weihnachten und noch viele schöne Lebensjahre wünscht dir Albus Dumbledore. _


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Mea culpa**

Trotz seiner Entschlossenheit, die Tür auf zu reißen, Granger zu packen um sie vor die Tür zu setzen, hielt er inne.

War dies die Hermione Granger, die er kannte?

Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie wirklich die Person war, die sie vorgab zu sein - denn das Veritaserum log nie - ,er hätte nicht glauben können, dass dieses sonst so intelligente, von Ehrgeiz getriebene Mädchen, nun in seinem Schlafzimmer hockte und sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete.

Wenn sie sich nicht fügte, dann müsste er ihr Gedächtnis löschen, und sie nach oben vor die Tür ihres Schlafsaals bringen. Wie sonst sollte er dieses sture Gör loswerden? Seine Ruhe finden?

Er starrte in die Luft, während er seinen Zauberstab ausstreckte, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er wollte sich nicht länger gefangen nehmen lassen. Von all dem.

Er entriss sich seinen Gedanken und hielt seinen Zauberstab ans Türschloss. ,,_Allohomora_!"

Als er in sein Schlafzimmer trat, sah er, dass der ehemals dämmrige Raum von Kerzenlicht erhellt war. ,,Miss Granger. Zeit zu gehen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

Sie saß auf dem Rand des Bettes, kerzengerade und angespannt. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Kleidung anbehalten. Jedoch war die Art wie sie ihn ansah, irgendwie …erhaben. Sie sah ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht. Sie schien die ganze Zeit dort gesessen und weder an seiner Kleidung gerochen noch seine Habseligkeiten durchwühlt zu haben. Ihre Hand glitt von einem Anhänger an ihrem Hals, mit dem sie aufgeregt gespielt hatte. Sie ließ ihn wieder unter den Pullover gleiten.

Eine Weile zwang ihn etwas an der Tür stehen zu bleiben und sie zu betrachten. Es waren nur zwei Sekunden, bevor er zur Besinnung kam. An seinem Vorsatz sich nicht an schwerpupertären Gören zu vergehen, würde auch ihre Rehaugen-Nummer nichts ändern. Es war seltsam. Aber es machte ihn auf gewisse Art stolz, Grundsätze zu haben, und war, als fände er ein grünen Flecken in einer riesigen dürren Einöde.

,,Raus."

,,Nein, Sir."

,,Wer glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind?" zischte er. ,,Professionelle Stalkerin?"

,,Eine penetrant geltungsbedürftige Besserwisserin." erwiderte sie ruhig. ,,Das haben sie gesagt. Vorletzte Woche. Und die davor. Ach, eigentlich so oft, dass ich es selbst schon fast glaube." Hermione Granger erhob sich und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Severus sah sie wieder länger an, als es gut für seine Integrität war. Jeden Augenblick, den er zögerte, war ein Beweis für sie, dass sie richtig lag. Sein Blick hatte noch immer etwas lauerndes, doch die Boshaftigkeit darin war verschwunden.

_Du darfst solche Fragen nicht stellen. Sie ist nicht mehr zwölf. Und äußerst schlagfertig, _ermahnte er sich.

,,Du liebst mich, nicht wahr?" brach er die verhaltene Stille. Hermione musste einen Augenblick gegen ihre Überraschung über seine direkten Worte ankämpfen, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. Was, wenn nicht völlige Selbstsicherheit über das was sie fühlte, hatte sie hierher geführt.

,,Ja." gab sie abermals zu.

Einen kurzen Moment zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Hermione sah ihn fragend an. Skeptisch. Ihr Blick war flirrend vor Angst davor, was er als nächstes sagen würde.

,,Dann darf ich dich um eine Liebesgabe bitten, Miss Granger."fragte er gedehnt.

,,Ich soll gehen." erwiderte sie knapp.

,,Deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe ist bewundernswert."

,,Ich bleibe bei Ihnen. Das ist besser so." Sie sah ihn entschlossen an. Die Unsicherheit flatterte zwischen ihnen hin und her.

,,Es ist unter meiner Würde brutal zu werden. Selbst bei einer solch nervigen Göre wie dir."

Severus fixierte sie hart und hoffte, dass es seine Wirkung tat. ,,Wenn du nicht freiwillig gehst, wirst du die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen."

Hermione Granger verschränkte die Arme. Sie machte jedoch keine Anstalten auch nur einen Schritt von seinem Bett weg zu tun. ,,Ich kann verstehen, dass sie es nicht so einfach einsehen. Das habe ich gewusst."

,,Einsehen, was einsehen, Miss Granger? Red' keinen Scheiß!" Schon hatte er sie hart am Arm gepackt und zog sie hinter sich her. Hermione keuchte leise vor Schmerz auf, denn er hatte ihren rechten vom _incacerus _gepeinigten Arm erwischt, und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Dieser Laut irritierte Severus nur einen kurzen Moment. Ohne von ihrem Arm zu lassen, zerrte er sie weiter. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit ihrer Entschlossenheit gerechnet sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie stemmte sich mit den Beinen gegen ein Regal.

,,Nein, Sir. Nein! Ich werde nicht gehen. Vertrauen Sie mir!" Sie versuchte seine Griff von sich zu lösen, so dass er sie in eine Art Klammergriff nehmen und das strampelnde Bündel in seinen Armen zur Tür schleifen musste.

,,Nein." bat sie mit leiser, aber intensiver Stimme. ,,Nein, Sir. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Er setzte sie an der Tür ab. Mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Armen drückte er sie gegen den Türrahmen und drückte ihr seinen Zauberstaub an die Schläfe. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

,,Was ist nur in dich gefahren, du dumme Göre." zischte er sie an. ,,Das hast du davon!"

,,Sie können mein Gedächtnis nicht löschen." erwiderte sie ebenso schwer atmend. ,,Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen. Wissen Sie noch? Der Amnesia-Schutztrank, auf den Sie mir nur widerwillig ein Erwartungen übertroffen gegeben haben?"

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung, in die er so viel Ekel wie möglich zu stecken versuchte, ließ er von ihrem Arm ab.

,,Ich werde Sie nicht über die Schwelle tragen." warnte er sie und trat zurück, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken. Nicht dass es ihm leicht gefallen wäre. Schon als Junge war er ein Mickerling gewesen. James Potter hätte ihn mit der rechten Hand wie ein Streichholz zerbrechen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Aber nein, dann hätte er die restlichen fünf Schuljahre kein Spielzeug mehr gehabt.

,,Sir." bat sie eindringlich. ,,Ich weiß, dass muss Sie verwirren. Aber bitte vertrauen Sie mir."

,,Die Chance auf irgendeine Art von Vertrauen hast du mit deinem mehr als fragwürdigen Verhalten längst vertan."

,,Ich weiß." sagte sie ruhig. Zu ruhig. ,,Weil Sie stur sind."

,,Ich bin froh, wenn du deinen Abschluss hast und ich dich nie wieder sehen muss." log er mit all der Kälte, die er in sich hatte.

,,Ich werde Sie sehr vermissen." In ihrem Blick vibrierte eine seltsame Traurigkeit, eine, die über tiefes Bedauern hinausging. Plötzlich war alles, was er wollte, dass dieses Gesicht verschwand. Dieser Blick. Das alles.

,,_Stupor_!"

Ihre Gestalt wurde mit einem hellen Strahl durch die offene Tür auf den Gang hinaus geschleudert. Severus blieb erstarrt stehen und sah auf die reglose Gestalt. Nur langsam gelang es ihm einen _lumos _zu sprechen und näher an die offene Tür zu treten.

Sie blutete am Kopf, lag still da. Sie war tot. Jetzt hatte er seine Ruhe. Jetzt -

Sein Blick suchte hastig die grüne Flasche hinter sich.

_Jetzt. Severus. Tu es. Jetzt_

Was war schlimmer? Mit Kuchen im Gesicht zu sterben, als Mann, der eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin gehabt hatte, oder als Mörder von Hermione Granger?

,,Warum bist du nicht einfach gegangen!" schrie er sie an. ,,Du dumme Göre! Was wolltest du überhaupt hier?"

Regungslos ignorierte sie seine Worte. Ihre Brust war still. Ihr Gesicht blasses Gesicht lag im Schatten.

,,Warum -". Seine Stimme brach heiser. Da war noch ein letzter Rest Anstand in ihm, der ihn in den Gang hinaustreten ließ.

Severus bückte sich und beleuchtete ihr Gesicht. An ihrer Stirn prangte eine Platzwunde, ein Rinnsal lief ihren Nasenrücken herunter und suchte sich seinen Weg über ihren Mund und ihr Kinn.

,,Du...".entfuhr es ihm, während er leise Luft ausstieß. Er legte die Hand auf ihre Brust. Dann ließ er sein Ohr folgen. Ihr Herz schlug. Ihre Atemzüge waren flach.

Er seufzte vor unbändiger Erleichterung.

Jetzt würde sie doch noch ihren Willen bekommen. Er legte murmelnd einen Federzauber über sie und hob ihren bewusstlosen Körper auf seine Arme. Einen Moment betrachtete er ihr blutüberströmtes, blasses Gesicht, ihren leicht geöffneten Mund und die Sommersprossen, die sich um ihre Nase sprenkelten, dann besann er sich, dass er sich beeilen musste und trug sie hinein, über die Schwelle seiner Tür.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Mea maxima culpa**

Wieder einmal war Severus froh darüber, ein Zauberer sein zu dürfen, denn nur dem Federzauber hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er das Mädchen in seinen Armen nicht zum Bett schleifen musste.

_Hermione._ Was für ein merkwürdiger Name. Ihre Wärme sickerte in den Stoff seiner Ärmel. _Verdammt._ Wie sprach man diesen merkwürdigen Namen überhaupt aus?

Es tat auf eine seltsame Weise gut, darüber nachzudenken.

Er betrat das von sanftem Kerzenlicht erleuchtete Schlafzimmer. Sein Schlafzimmer. Andere Menschen hätten es vermutlich als Abstellkammer mit Bett, Stuhl und Kommode bezeichnet. Er hatte es karg eingerichtet, weil er ohnehin nicht viel schlief. Früher hatte er es als Zeitverschwendung betrachtet. Jetzt war es der Schlaf selbst, der nicht mehr all zu viel von ihm hielt.

Warum also sollte er, der nie viel Schlaf fand, sich ein kuscheliges Schlafgemach einrichten?

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf seinem Bett ab und begann sofort ihren Kopf nach links und rechts zu drehen, um ihn zu untersuchen. Er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, dass sie in seinem von der Nacht zerwühlten Bett lag, auf dem Laken, an dem vermutlich noch der Geruch seines Angstschweißes klebte. Sein Geruch.

Unwichtig. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

Keine weiteren Wunden. Und die Platzwunde am Kopf sah schlimmer aus, als sie war.

Es hatte etwas seltsames, sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor, mit genau demselben Stab brutal gegen eine Wand geschleudert zu haben, mit dem er jetzt seinen Heilzauber ausführte. Während seine leise Stimme rau die sanften Worte aussprach, fiel ihm auf, dass sie wie ein Liebkosung klangen. Er hatte es vergessen. Oft hatte er nicht geheilt.

Im Gegenteil.

Irgendwo knisterte eine Kerzenflamme, das Seewasser gab ein Gluckern von sich, doch ansonsten war es still. Im Rhythmus seiner Worte reiste er zurück. Dorthin, wohin er immer zurückreiste.

Er sah sich.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Mit starrem weißen Gesicht, aus dem dunkle Augen mitleidlos hinab starrten. Das Bild eines Menschen, der zusammengesackt vor ihm saß. Er sah andere Gestalten. Wie er in Schwarz gekleidet. Das Bündel aus Angst und Zittern, vor ihm kniend. Ängstliche Augen. Ihn bettelnd um Gnade anflehend. Warum gerade ihn? Keine Regung in seinem jungen Gesicht. Der dunkle Lord. Sein schwarzes Gewand schleift über den Teppich des dunklen Salons. Das Kratzen von Naginis Schuppen. Eine zischende raunende Stimme. Severus. _Ja, Herr? Töte ihn. Ja, Herr._ Er, seine Hand hebend. Kein Zittern, nichts. Kein Ausdruck in seinem starren, weißen jungen Gesicht. _Avada kedavra!_ Der bettelnde Blick erlischt, einfach so, durch eine schlichte Handbewegung, einen tödlichen Gedanken. _Gut gemacht, Severus. Gut gemacht_. Kein Ausdruck in seinem starren jungen Gesicht. Der bettelnde Blick war erloschen.

Severus sah, dass ihre Wunde zu bluten aufgehört und sich verschlossen hatte. Er nahm den Zauberstab von ihrer Stirn. Einen Moment sah er herab auf seine Hand, in der er lag. Er drehte und betrachtete ihn. Und warf ihn von sich. Nur das Klimpern des Kirschholzes auf dem blanken steinernen Fußboden drang noch zu ihm vor, während er stur in die Luft starrte, als wolle er sie entzünden. Er konnte nicht weinen. Dies war ihm noch nie gut gelungen. Sein Gesicht war schwer, und er fühlte sich an, als würde er sich auflösen.

_Du bist auf zu vielen Wegen falsch abgebogen, _flüsterten die Stimmen in ihm. _Du hast zu viele Menschen verraten und ausgeliefert. Zu vielen Menschen den Tod gebracht. Du hast beinahe geholfen die Welt in Brand zu setzen._

Für einen Moment wagte er es nicht, Hermione Granger anzusehen, vielleicht um nicht die Konsequenzen seiner zerstörerischen Neigung vor Augen zu haben, vielleicht, damit nicht wieder dieses Gefühl zurückkehrte, dass das was er vorhatte, falsch war.

Sie war sich sicher, warum sie hier war. Dabei sollte sie das nicht. Er sollte über sich selbst mehr wissen als sie. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Er hatte oft ohne Gnade sein können. Um zu überleben, war seine Ausrede gewesen.

Er erhob sich und ging in sein Bad. Er musste endlich die verdammten Überreste ihrer Wut aus seinem Gesicht bekommen. Energisch drehte er den Wasserhahn auf, griff danach, von dem man ihm vorwarf es seit Monaten nicht mehr zu benutzen und begann sich damit wie ein Wahnsinniger das Gesicht zu schrubben.

Teigiges Wasser verschwand im Abfluss ; langsam und sicher kam seine Haut wieder zum Vorschein.

Er hob sein gereinigtes Gesicht und sah in den Spiegel. Auch diesmal schaffte er wieder nicht, seinen Anblick länger als zehn Sekunden zu ertragen.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass er älter geworden war.

Trotzig warf er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Mehrmals. Auch wenn Hermione Granger glaubte, ihn zu kennen, sie tat es nicht! Wenn sie sähe, was er in seinen Erinnerungen sah, er war sich sicher, sie würde ihm freiwillig Tee mit Basiliskengift aus der grünen Phiole zum Plumpudding servieren.

Als er von seinem Gesicht abließ und mit den Fingern darüber strich, fühlte er erleichtert, dass es wieder sein Gesicht war, das auf seinem Hals saß. Nur in den Haaren klebte das verdammte Zeug noch.

Er füllte eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser, nahm ein kleines Handtuch und kehrte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Sein Zauberstab lag direkt vor seiner Schuhspitze und ermahnte ihn, ihn endlich wieder an sich zu nehmen. Mit einem liebevollen Streicheln empfingen seine Hände das Geschenk seiner Mutter an ihn. Er steckte ihn in seinen Ärmel und nahm wieder die Wasserschüssel.

Als er vor dem Bett stand, starrte er auf sie hinab.

_Verdammt. _

Sie war schön. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie es war.

Sie lag in seinem Bett.

Sie war verletzt.

Und er war müde.

Vielleicht war es gut, dass er das, was er einst gewesen war, fort gegeben hatte. Dieser junge geltungsbedürftige Wichser, der sein Leben zerstört hatte, war tot. Und er hatte sich längst aufgelöst. Die Hülle die übrig geblieben war, war dieser unausstehliche charakterlich mangelhafte Typ, der es liebte, destruktiv zu sein.

Und den niemand vermissen würde. Er sah sie lange an. Nahm die Form ihres Gesichts und ihres Körpers auf, sogar die leichten Rundungen ihrer Brüste. Er hatte sie nie so betrachtet. Hatte es nie gekonnt.

Und jetzt.

Sie würde darüber hinweg kommen. Sie kannte ihn nicht einmal.

Mit der Schüssel und dem Lappen ging er zu seinem Bett und setzte sich an den Rand.

Vorsichtig und vermutlich ziemlich unbeholfen machte er sich daran, Hermione Grangers Gesicht zu reinigen. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, weckte sie das kalte Gefühl des Wassers auf ihrer Haut.

Sie blinzelte ihm verwirrt entgegen. Severus nahm den Lappen und wischte damit über ihre Stirn. Es war schwer, das Blut weg zu bekommen, denn ein Großteil davon war schon geronnen. Seine Bewegungen, bekamen bei dem Versuch es dennoch von ihrer Haut zu bekommen, etwas ruppiges.

,,Professor." murmelte sie wie zur Begrüßung.

,,Genau. Nicht deine verdammte Krankenschwester. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass deine Wahrnehmung nicht gelitten hat." erwiderte er rau.

Ein Glucksen aus ihrer Kehle. Gleich darauf verzog sich ihr Gesicht unter Schmerzen. Severus hielt inne.

,,Brüllende Kopfschmerzen?"

Ihre Hand legte sich über seine, die noch immer den blutgetränkten Lappen auf ihre Wange drückte. Sein ganzer Körper schien plötzlich mit Anspannung gefüllt. Ihre warme Haut schien ihn locken zu wollen.

Seine einzige Genugtuung war, dass es ihr nicht besser erging und sie sich nur auf ihren Recht verließ als Opfer seiner Wut, Nachsicht von ihm zu erhalten.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Severus._

Sie lächelte schmerzverzerrt.

Severus presste seine Lippen aufeinander.

,,Was willst du hören? Eine Entschuldigung?"

,,Nein, ich bin vielleicht gerade etwas dumm. Aber nicht verrückt. Ich hätte nur gerne etwas gegen die Schmerzen, weil ich Ihnen noch Argumente unterbreiten muss."

Severus Augenbrauen hoben sich in selbst für ihn ungeahnte Höhen. ,,Argumente? Was für Argumente, Miss Granger?"

,,Argumente dafür, dass sie wirklich liebenswert sind."

Hermione Granger entließ seine Hand aus seiner und schenkte ihm ein von Kopfschmerz durchwirktes warmes Lächeln.

,,Bitte…". Sie meinte den Trank. Er erhob und folgte ihrer Bitte, denn er war zu verwirrt, um über ihre letzten Worte nachdenken zu können. Vielleicht träumte er ja wirklich weil er an diesem Abend zu viel Wein getrunken hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Liebe**

Hermione Granger - eine schamlose Schmeichlerin?

Vielleicht träumte er nicht, aber vermutlich hatte er sich verhört. Vielleicht hatte er noch immer Rosinen und Kuchenteig in den Ohren. Er reckte sein Kinn, während er nach der Kiste mit den medizinischen Tränken suchte. Zitterten seine Hände etwa? Nein. Das war unmöglich. Es war nur zufälliges Berühren von Glas, das unter seiner Geschäftigkeit litt. Wenn es so wäre, dann könnte er gleich das Gift in einem Zug leeren, denn wenn er in diesem Zustand je wieder das Anwesen der Malfoys aufsuchte, wäre er ein toter Mann.

Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn inzwischen bildeten Heiltränke den Hauptteil seines Vorrats. Doch seine wahre Spezialität waren Gifte - dieses eine Talent war ein Relikt aus weniger moralischen Zeiten - Veritaserum,Wolfsbanntrank, Vielsafttrank. Mit einem Wort: Komplexität!

Jeder Idiot konnte einen Trank gegen Furunkel herstellen, aber für ihn war das kaum mehr als eine lauwarme Suppe - für einen richtigen Trank, ein Kunstwerk der Trankbrauerei brauchte man die Leidenschaft, die einen Nächte durcharbeiten und recherchieren ließ, Geduld, Fleiß und Auffassungsgabe.

_Liebe. _

Hermione Granger. Sie hatte dieses verdammte Talent, dass er in den vierzehn Jahren seiner Lehrerlaufbahn nur bei einer verschwindend geringen Anzahl seiner Schüler wiederentdeckt hatte, die es aber im Sande hatten verlaufen lassen. Sie dagegen hatte dieses eine Talent, das es mit seinem aufnehmen konnte, dieselbe Liebe zum Wissen, die sie weitermachen ließ, wenn andere aufgaben. Aber was sollte er tun? Sie jedes mal mit einem _Ohnegleichen_ aus der Klasse stolzieren lassen? Zuviel Lob verdarb den Charakter. Besonders den eines Gryffindors.

Und er wollte es ihr nicht einfach machen. Niemandem.

Er fand eine Phiole, deren Beschriftung darauf hindeutete, dass sie ihre Schuldigkeit tun könnte.

Nein, es war auch ein Spiel. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte, aber ein bösartiges Spiel war es nicht. Sie liebte ihn wirklich. Und sie wollte ihm nicht schaden. Warum dann aber diese zuckersüße Schmeichelei?

Er fand den Trank schneller als ihm lieb war.

Langsam ließ er die Phiole vor ihre Nase sinken, nicht ohne sie dabei mit dem gleichen skeptischen Blick zu belegen, den er ihr schon vorm Verlassen des Zimmers hatte zukommen lassen.

Hermione griff danach und fast war es Severus als empfinde er Bedauern darüber, dass ihre warme Haut seine Hand dabei nicht streifte.

_Du bist achtunddreißig. Aber vielleicht bist du auch hundert. _

,,Professor...setzen Sie sich bitte zu mir."

Hermione Granger stellte die leer getrunkene Phiole auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett, direkt neben den Flaubert, der halbgelesen mit einer Eulenfeder als Lesezeichen außer Reichweite des tropfenden Kerzenständers stand. Hermione warf einen langen Blick darauf, dann sah sie wieder an. Sie wirkte befremdlich entschlossen.

Sie schenkte ihm wieder einen aufmunternden Blick. Noch immer stand er wie ein kleiner Junge, den man am Bahnhof vergessen hatte vor dem Bett, nicht wissend, ob er ihrem Angebot folgen sollte, oder nicht. Sein Blick war noch immer skeptisch und scharf.

,,Ich beiße nicht, Sir." versuchte sie es erneut. Ihr Blick flehte ihn an.

,,Dass du beißt, hast du vor nicht all zu langer Zeit bewiesen, Miss Granger. Aber vielleicht galt dein Interesse auch nur dem Kuchen in meinem Gesicht und ich bin nun außer Gefahr."

Sie lächelte matt. ,,Sie sind witzig, wenn Sie Angst haben, Sir."

,,Du schmierst mir Honig um den Mund? Warum? Um mich ins Bett zu kriegen?"

,,Ich will Sie nicht ins Bett kriegen. Auch wenn ich _nur_ ein Teenager für Sie bin, ein wenig mehr Tiefe können Sie mir zutrauen, Sir."

Es klang wie eine Zurechtweisung.

Seine Arme verschränkten sich, nur damit seine Finger sich an den Stoff seiner Ärmel klammern konnten.

,,Was willst du dann?"

,,Dass Sie sich zu mir setzen, Sir."

,,Du kannst dich ein wenig ausruhen. Danach beenden wir dieses Stück." sagte er kalt und langsam.

Sie richtete sich, obwohl der Trank nur langsam wirkte und ihr Kopf noch immer schmerzte auf, um sich auf den Bettrand zu setzen.

,,Ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht verletzen wollten." erklärte sie bestimmt. ,,Es geht viel in Ihnen vor."

Als sie ihren Kopf hob, sah sie, dass seine Augenbrauen skeptisch gekräuselt waren. Doch da war auch etwas fragendes, merkwürdig verwirrtes in seinem Blick.

,,Ich habe Sie um nicht mehr gebeten, als sich meine Worte an zu hören. Ich bin nicht ohne Grund hier." fuhr sie fort.

,,Du bist hier, weil du mich liebst? Bedeutet zu lieben, die Wünsche des anderen mit Füßen zu treten, Miss Granger?"

Hermione beschloss auf zu stehen um ihn mit voller Körpergröße zu begegnen, so als wolle ihm bewusst machen, dass sie alles andere als klein war.

,,Sehen sie mich an." bat sie und unterdrückte dabei sichtbar ihre Wut über seine Worte.

,,Ich sehe dich an, Miss Granger. Schon seit einer unfreiwilligen fast verstrichenen Stunde, in der du es wagst, deine Wünsche über die meinen zu stellen!"

,,Und was sehen sie?"

,,Eine Schülerin, die ihre Blauäugigkeit mit Leidenschaft verwechselt."

,,Sie glauben mir also nicht?"

,,Mit dem Glauben ist das so eine Sache, Miss Granger. Glauben ist gefährlich. Nicht nur für die eigene Würde, sondern auch für die Wahrheit."

Hermione schüttelte wegwerfend ihre Haarmähne. Severus musste zugeben, dass es wenigstens für fünf Minuten dem Tod vor zu ziehen gewesen wäre, seine Hände, in diesem Haar zu vergraben. Aber er würde es nicht tun. Und Hermione Granger begriff nicht einmal, dass er ihr einen Gefallen tat.

,,Ich weiß, dass man ohne genügend Hinweise nur eine Illusion der Wahrheit in den Händen hält. Und gerade darum habe ich mich sehr lange zurück gehalten, bevor ich hierzu entschlossen habe."

Severus Hände gruben sich noch tiefer in den Stoff seiner Ärmel.

,,Und damit ihr Auftritt eine dramatische Note bekommt, haben sie sich den Heiligen Abend ausgesucht? Ein ausgesprochen erlesener Sinn für Selbstinszenierung."

Sagte gerade er das?

,,Nein, Professor. Ich habe mir den Augenblick nicht ausgesucht. Das haben Sie."

Severus Augen zuckten zusammen. ,,Warum redest du so kryptisch, Miss Granger?"

Severus sah sie scharf an, mit all der Autorität, die er aufbringen konnte. Aber es zog nicht mehr die gleiche Genugtuung nach sich, wie im Unterricht. Es hatte überhaupt nichts mehr Genuugtuendes, denn er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, und er verstand nicht, was Granger da für ein Spiel mit ihm trieb.

,,Hören sie sich nun an, was ich zu sagen habe? Ohne mich mit ihrem Zynismus zu drangsalieren?"

Er schwieg lange, während sich widerwillig eine Entscheidung in ihm verdichtete.

,,Gut."

,,Ich weiß es."

,,Was weißt du?"

,,Dass Sie mich gern haben."

Severus spürte, dass ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Das Gift des Basilisken**

,,Du hast eine beachtliche Fantasie, Miss Granger." brach Severus die plötzlich hereingebrochene drückende Stille.

,,Sie sind blass geworden, Sir."

,,Es ist genug!" schrie Severus plötzlich von wilder Panik erfüllt und wandte sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung Richtung Tür. Noch einmal drehte er sich herum und belegte sie mit einem drohenden Blick.

,,Du wirst jetzt verschwinden. Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen. Und will aus deinem besserwisserischem Mund kein einziges mehr Wort hören!"

Noch während er aus dem Schlafzimmer flüchtete, griff er wütend in sein verkrustetes Haar, als wolle er sich daran erinnern, was sie getan hatte. Plötzlich war sie wieder da, diese Wut, die mehr Panik war, als alles andere. Genauso gut hätte sie ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen können.

Er wusste, dass sie ihm folgte. Er wusste, dass sie schwankte, sich am Türrahmen festhielt und trotzdem weiterging, hinter ihm her. Wie gerne hätte er sie weggezaubert, denn so sehr er sie sich auch wegwünschte, er sah sie nur ungern als Teil seiner Mordfantasien.

,,Professor...".

Wie oft hatte sie ihn schon so angeredet? Als würde sie es genießen. Es mussten unzählige Male gewesen sein. Meist war dabei ihre Hand in den obersten Sphären des Klassenzimmers gewesen. Und immer hatte er sie mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Gepeinigten angesehen, wenn er sie denn überhaupt beachtet hatte. Beim ersten Mal hatte er so etwas wie Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick bemerkt. Auch beim zweiten und dritten Mal. Doch irgendwann hatte sie mit dem wachsenden Drang ihrem Ehrgeizes zu folgen, gelernt ihm mit erstaunlicher Ruhe zu begegnen.

Seltsamerweise hatte es ihn beeindruckt.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und gab vor zu arbeiten. Dabei hatte er zufällig nach dem Zauberei-Almanach gegriffen, den Albus Dumbledore ihm geschenkt hatte.

Er blätterte in einem Buch und versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Und dies fiel ihm bestimmt nicht einfach aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie jung und schön und die Statistiken vor ihm sterbenslangweilig waren.

,,Raus!"

Noch immer atmete er schwer von seiner plötzlichen Aufruhr. Sie ging nicht hinaus. Sie war nicht fortzujagen. Weder mit unfreundlichen Bitten, noch mit Gewalt. Sie hatte irgendeine Mission. Er müsste sie tatsächlich töten, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, und diese Option war denkbar schlecht für sein Gemüt.

Er konnte sie riechen, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, also sah er nicht auf.

,,Die Argumente, Professor: Sie sind intelligent, gebildet. Ich habe das Gefühl ich könnte mich stundenlang mit Ihnen unterhalten, über Dinge, bei denen anderen mit den Augen rollen würden." Ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie lächeln. Er er würde ihr nicht den Gefallen tun, aufzusehen. ,,Und ihr Humor. Ich weiß nicht, ob es immer auf Freiwilligkeit beruht, aber ich weiß, sie könnten mich selbst dann zum lachen bringen, wenn ich im Sterben liegen würde. Ihr Humor taucht dann auf, wenn Sie es nicht ahnen, ich meine nicht ihre gezielten Gemeinheiten, ich meine das Aufflackern von treffender Ironie."

Sie plapperte einfach weiter, während er auf die öden Seiten vor sich starrte, aber es war kein Regen an Worten. Jedes einzelne drang in seinen Geist und legte sich dort nieder, sanft wie Schneeflocken.

,,Sie sind hilfsbereit und tun dabei gleichzeitig als wären sie der größte Mistkerl auf Erden. Aber das sind sie nicht. Sie können nur nicht mit all dem umgehen, mit all diesen kleinen Dingen, sie schütteln noch nicht mal gerne jemanden die Hand. Sie würden eher für irgendwen ihre Hand ins Feuer halten und dann im Dunklen verschwinden, als sich ein Wort des Dankes dafür abzuholen."

,,Ihr Lächeln -".

,,Es reicht! Verschwinde!"

Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. In diesem Moment hätte er ihr gerne ins Gesicht gesehen, aber er konnte nicht.

,,Sie lächeln nicht oft. Aber ich habe ihr Lächeln gesehen. Es ist so scheu, als würden Sie kaum wagen es auf ihr Gesicht zu lassen. Ich habe Jagd darauf gemacht und ich habe sie im letztem Jahr bisher fünfmal dabei erwischt. Es ist schön...ihr Lächeln. Nur dieses Jahr ...da habe ich kein einziges erwischt...".

Er ließ von dem wenig fesselnden Zaubereialmanach ab und starrte Hermione Granger an, und ihr Blick überschwemmte ihn.

,,Bist du sicher, dass du keine verrückte Stalkerin bist, Granger?"

Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme, während sie sich vorsichtig auf den Rand seines Schreibtischs setzte, darauf bedacht, die Sanduhr neben ihr nicht hinunter zu stoßen.

,,Nein. Aber ich hoffe es sehr."

Severus Hand verkrampfte sich auf dem Almanach. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie sich nicht vertreiben lassen würde, und sogar gewisse Eventualitäten eingeplant hatte. Also musste er bis zu einem gewissen Grad mitspielen.

War die Situation nicht unwirklich genug, um sich ihr hinzugeben? Er würde sterben. Er schob den Almanach beiseite, stand auf und umrundete den Schreibtisch.

,,Wieso glaubst du, dass ich Gesellschaft brauche?" Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen. Diesmal hatte er wieder die Oberhand. Sie war verunsichert. Sein Blick war fähig ihren gefangen zu nehmen und ihn zu lenken.

,,Sag es mir."

,,Wissen Sie das nicht selbst?"

,,Tu nicht so verdammt geheimnisvoll!" schrie er und fegte mit der Hand den Almanach vom Tisch.

Dieser schlitterte über den Boden, bis er mit Eselsohren übersät, zu Füßen des Zutatenregal zum erliegen kam. Hermione zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

,,Sie wissen es, Professor." beharrte sie.

Jetzt griff sie zur Sanduhr und drehte sie in ihren Händen. Es war SEINE Sanduhr. Auf einem kleinen Messingschild am Sockel stand. _Für Severus Snape, dem neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Einen erfolgreichen Start wünschen Albus Dumbledore und Kollegium. 30. Sep. 1984._

Severus konnte seine Verwirrung und seinen Schrecken nicht leugnen. Grangers Worte. Sie hatten etwas Mahnendes. Sie waren wie puhlende Finger, die etwas Verbotenes an die Oberfläche holen wollten. Wollte er, dass das passierte?

Was waren ihre Worte wert? Sie war siebzehn Jahre alt, zu jung, hatte weniger und ein komplett anderes Leben als er gelebt.

Das Leben lernte man nicht aus Büchern.

Dieses Mädchen, das da auf seinem Schreibtisch saß und behauptete ihn zu lieben, glaubte es wirklich, irgendetwas bei ihm bewirken zu können? Stand sein Zustand so deutlich auf sein Gesicht geschrieben, dass er ihn auf seinem Gesicht vor sich her trug, ober war sie eine genauere Beobachterin als die anderen Menschen um ihn herum?

War das nicht der Grund seiner Todessehnsucht? War es nicht die Tatsache, dass er nichts mehr glauben konnte? Weil er nicht glauben konnte, das Albus Dumbledore es nur gut meinte, wenn er ihm diese lächerliche Mütze auf den Kopf setzte, oder dass Minerva nur sein bestes wollte, wenn sie ihm gut zuredete?

Weil er nichts mehr spürte, und nirgendwo mehr ein zu Hause fand.

,,Lassen sie meine Sanduhr in Frieden!"

,,Schon gut!" Hermione stellte die Sanduhr an ihren alten Platz zurück. Neben einen Stapel auskorrigierter Aufsatzhefte.

,,Keine Ausflüchte, Granger. Du glaubst du seist mutig. Erklär' es mir."

Sie wandte sich leicht ab.

,,Wissen Sie, ich habe es nicht geahnt. Bis es zu spät war. Aber ...es ist noch Zeit für Sie zu...".

,,Was?" Eine unerträgliche Spannung schwoll in seiner Brust an. Er sah wie ihr Blick zum Tisch huschte, auf dem das Gift stand. Plötzlich waren da Tränen in ihrem Gesicht, die sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen suchten.

_Verdammt!_

Fast zeitgleich stürzten sie auf das Tischchen neben dem Sessel zu. Hermione Granger schaffte es die Phiole zu ergreifen und wich vor ihm zurück.

,,Gib' das her!" befahl er eindringlich.

,,GIFT DES BASILISKEN. Letztes Schuljahr. Äußerst selten. Tötet innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Nicht empfehlenswert, um den Tee zu süßen. IHRE WORTE!"

,,Ganz recht, Miss Granger. Wie immer bin ich ZUTIEFST beeindruckt von deinem photographischen Gedächtnis, ohne das all die Jahre Unterricht im Kerker wohl um einiges weniger aufschlussreich gewesen wären."

Er wusste nicht einmal wie er schaffte einen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus zu bekommen, alles was er wollte, war das Gift wieder in den Händen zu halten.

,,Gib´mir die Phiole." befahl er ihr mit trockener Stimme, durch die seine Wut kaum dringen konnte, seine Panik umso mehr. ,,Dieses Gift unfassbar wertvoll!"

,,Und Ihr Leben?"

,,Du verstehst garnichts, Granger. Tauchst hier auf, tanzt mir auf der Nase herum und denkst du hast die Macht, dich in mein Leben einzumischen."

,,Es ist meine Pflicht, mich einzumischen." schrie sie plötzlich. ,,Selbst wenn ich sie nicht mögen würde. Selbst wenn ich sie nicht schrecklich vermissen würde, wenn Sie nicht mehr da wären."

,,Gib ´es mir." flehte er, seine eigene kraftlose Stimme in den Ohren. ,,Gib es mir."

Sie wich nach hinten, und ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie die Phiole gegen die Wand geworfen. Der leise Regen von Glassplittern durchwebte die Luft.

,,Ich verstehe, dass ihr Leben wertvoll ist, Sir."

Severus wandte sich ab und kehrte ihr den Rücken. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Klumpen Stein. Zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Er hatte einen Plan gehabt, und dieser Plan, so finster er auch war, hatte ihm einen Sinn gegeben.

Ihre Anwesenheit jedoch hatte keinen Sinn. Nicht den geringsten. Er sah plötzlich durch sie hindurch, spürte sein Herz dumpf klopfen. Wie ein Schlafwandler ging er zu seinem Bett und ließ darauf nieder. Es war egal, ob sie da war, oder nicht. Ein leises Kitzeln in seiner Brust.

Schritte an der Tür. Etwas oder jemand beschwerte den Bettrand.

,,Ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen. Ganz egal, ob die Welt Sie noch braucht, für irgendwas, und das tut sie, Sir, ich kann nicht dabei zu sehen, wie Sie ihr Leben wegwerfen. Einfach so." drang ihre Stimme zu ihm vor, aber sie schien hinter einem Schleier verborgen.

,,Einfach so. Ist das dein Ernst?" flüsterte er entrückt. Er hätte es schrecklich finden müssen, dass sie ihn so sah. Aber er tat es nicht.

,,Nein, tu das nicht." versuchte er aus Gewohnheit zu protestieren, als er bemerkte, was sie tat.. ,,Tu das nicht."

Aber da war schon ihre Wärme neben ihm. Um ihn.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Illusion und Wahrheit**

Es war zu spät. Er spürte ihre Arme, die sich sachte im ihn legten. Er wollte sich wehren, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als die Augen zu schließen. Ihre Wärme stieg ihm warm und blumig in die Nase. Eine Haarsträhne kitzelte ihm am Nacken. Er hatte abgebaut, ganz eindeutig.

Ein Gesicht blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf. Erinnerungen zogen mal schnell, dann wieder träge durch sein Bewusstsein. Es war ihr Gesicht. Sie sah unsicher von ihrem Tisch zu ihm herauf. _Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen wiederholten Dazwischengeplappers. Und nächstes Mal werde ich dir wieder zehn Punkte abziehen. Und wieder. Und wieder. Bis du lernst deinen Mund zu halten!. _

Seine Stimme.

_Bitte, Miss Granger, lassen sie uns teilhaben an den reichhaltigen Erfahrungen ihres Gelehrtenlebens! _Seine Stimme, scharf und gereizt. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Anzeichen von Betroffenheit, und dennoch hielt sie ihm stand. Ein weitere Erinnerung streifte seine Gedanken.

Ihr Gesicht ragte aus dem Meer über den Büchern gesenkten Köpfen auf, dünn und zart unter ihrem Haarschopf, ihre intensiv beobachtenden dunklen Augen unverhohlen auf ihn gerichtet, als wüsste sie von etwas, das größer war, als sie selbst. Sie war nicht wütend, nein, etwas gedankenschweres lag darin, wie sie ihn betrachtete.

Es war nicht wie die scheuen, zufälligen Blicke des vergangenen Jahres. Dieser war anders.

_Will mir noch jemand anderes, außer der Plage aus dem Hause Gryffindor eine Antwort zukommen lassen? Nein?...Kompliment, Miss Granger, heute hast du zum ersten Mal begriffen, dass Schweigen von großer Weisheit zeugen kann..._

Die Schwere ihres Körpers war leicht und ...angenehm. Er schien in etwas warmem Leichten zu versinken, das wie eine milde Droge zu wirken schien. Ein Rausch, in dem er ohne Probleme in den Schlaf gleiten konnte.

_Verschwinde!_

Sie war nicht tot. Er hatte sie nicht getötet. Nur verletzt.

,,Verschwinde." murmelte er in sein Kissen, ihre Schwere im Rücken. Sie machte einfach weiter, lag dort neben ihm. Allein, dass er sich nicht rührte, war ihr Antwort genug.

Ihre Hände. Ihre Wärme. Es war zu spät. Irgendetwas quoll aus dem verkrusteten Etwas, das seine Selbstbeherrschung gewesen war und ertränkte sie.

Noch eine Stunde zuvor hatte er die grüne Phiole auf den Tisch gestellt und hatte die Phiole betrachtet, sich mit ihr versöhnt, sie in den Händen gehalten, wie einen Schatz. Er hatte sich von seinen Räumlichkeiten verabschiedet, die ihm mit den Jahren ans Herz gewachsen waren. Er hatte seine Zutatensammlung betrachtet, gewissenhafte Sammlerarbeit von Jahren und eine gute Hinterlassenschaft für Professor Slughorn. Das seltsam schimmernde Nocturnkraut. Die Engelstreue, die es nur in England gab. Die eingelegten Kreaturen. Seine Diabolusspinnen. Andenken an den vergeblichen Versuch ein Gewissen zu bekommen, das das Schicksal nicht andauernd herausforderte, ihm die letzte Kraft zu rauben. All die Phiolen mit komplex gebrauten Tränken. Vielleicht würde sie Dumbledore noch für den Orden brauchen können. Es war immer äußerst hilfreich einem Todesser mit Veritaserum die Zunge lockern zu können. Und Remus Wolfsbanntrank. So wenig er diesen selbst ernannten Weltverbesserer auch leiden konnte, immerhin würde ein Werwolf weniger in der Nacht herumschleichen und Menschen wäre er gestorben und sie hätten ihn gefunden. Albus Parcival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begreifend, dass er nicht allwissend war. Minerva, ihre ernsthafte Würde durch Tränen in ihren großen blauen Augen, ersetzt. Trewalney, vermutlich fragend, warum er nicht endlich aufwache. Potter würde nun auf sich selbst aufpassen müssen.

Und Granger. Sie würde ihm nun, bis das alles vorbei war, immer wieder den Hintern retten müssen.

Hermione Granger.

Sie hatte das Gift zerstört.

Er hörte noch immer das Rieseln der Glassplitter. Er selbst war zu dem toten Basilisken hinabgestiegen und hatte das noch frische Gift aus den Zähnen in die Phiole träufeln lassen. Er hatte es verkorkt und gehütet.

Plötzlich spürte er sie. Er roch ihr Haar und hörte ihren Atem über seinem Ohr und es war als kitzelten diese Eindrücke seine Seele. Er musste blinzeln.

,,Verschwinde...". murmelte er wenig überzeugend. Und plötzlich war sie verschwunden.

Er träumte vom dunklen Lord. Seine Grimasse schien ihn zu umgeben und überall dort aufzutauchen, wohin er sich wandte, wie eine Mahnung. _,,Schwäche wird nicht verziehen, Severus. Denk immer daran. Wenn du Schwäche zulässt, beginnt der Tod an dir zu nagen."_ zischte es durch seine Träume. ,,_Vergiss nicht, Schwäche ist unverzeihlich, wenn du den Tod besiegen willst. Du wirst mir dabei helfen."_

Naginis Schuppen kratzten auf dem Boden, während ihre Schuppen schwer an seinem Bein entlang glitten. _ ,,Fürchte mich nicht, und du wirst leben. Fürchtest du mich aber nicht, wirst du sterben"._

,,Nein...". murmelte Severus. Er wankte, genau so wie die Welt. Etwas zog ihn auf die Beine. ,,Kommen Sie, Sir. Hier entlang."

Ihr Duft.

,,Nein...". murmelte er verwirrt.

,,Vertrauen Sie mir." hörte er Granger sagen und so stemmte er sich auf die Beine und ließ sich von ihr dirigieren.

Seine Arbeitszimmer wanderte an ihm vorbei. Es war warm und hell erleuchtet. Dutzende Kerzen und ein Feuer im Kamin brannten. Es wirkte ...freundlich.

Ein Traum? Schlief er noch?

Er wagte es seinen Blick über die vermeintliche Illusion seines ausgezerrten Gemüts wandern zu lassen. Es konnte kein Traum sein, dieses warme Leuchten, die Arme, die ihn dirigierten

Es war so wirklich, dass ihm seine Stimme im Hals stecken bleiben wollte. Granger atmete schwer, als sie ihn in sein Badezimmer brachte, auf ihrem Gesicht eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die er bei einer Zwölfjährigen als niedlich bezeichnet hätte - aber ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr das einer Zwölfjährigen. Sie sah berückend erwachsen und entschlossen aus.

Auch das Bad war warm erleuchtet. Was wollte sie tun? Ihn unter die Dusche stecken. Seine Sinne kamen nur langsam und träge fand er seine Stimme wieder.

,,Du willst mir die Kleider von Leib reißen, nicht wahr? Deswegen...bist du hier...". Ihre Gestalt verschwamm und kehrte zurück.

,,Bitte, Sir. Danach werden Sie klarer denken können. Ich kann Sie nicht dort im Bett liegen lassen und einfach gehen, das müssen Sie verstehen."

Was erwartete sie? Dass er sich hier vor ihr auszog? Ihr Blick huschte hin und her. Wusste sie was sie tat? Trotz ihrer Unruhe hatte alles was sie tat etwas vertrauensvolles.

,,Ich weiß...das ist merkwürdig, Sir. Aber ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Ich kann damit umgehen."

Sie wirkte, als hätte sie furchterregendere Dinge als männliche Nacktheit gesehen. Er wusste es. Er hatte es gesehen., geholfen sie aus der Gefahr zu holen. Sie hatte die Vorläufer des Krieges am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Ihr Blick. Ihre Haltung. Er war merkwürdig, aber sein Misstrauen kam nicht gegen die unverhohlene Bitte darin an.

Vielleicht sehnte er sich auch danach. Sich fünf Minuten nicht um sich selbst kümmern zu müssen. Aber etwas ließ ihn zögern. Es war verdammt noch mal nicht einfach, den Körper vor ihr zu entblößen, dem er selbst kaum etwas abgewinnen konnte. Hätte er sich nicht trunken von Verwirrung und ausgelaugt gefühlt, er hätte sich vermutlich nicht darauf eingelassen. Vermutlich hätte er es demütigend gefunden.

Sie drehte sich etwas zur Seite. ,,Bitte, Sir. Es ist wichtig, dass sie das tun. Sie müssen wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Sie müssen das Zeug aus den Haaren bekommen, bitte..."

Er war nicht fähig über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Vielleicht war es Trotz, der ihn ihrer Bitte folgen ließ, vielleicht nur die Instinkte seines Körpers, er wusste es nicht. Sie wollte ihn entblößen? Wenn es das war, was sie für wahre Liebe hielt, dann sollte sie es haben. Sie würde ihn sowieso nicht sterben lassen.

Mit trägen Bewegungen zog er sich sein Gewand über den Kopf. Dann seine Hose, sein Hemd, seine Unterwäsche. Merkwürdig, er empfand nicht einmal ansatzweise so etwas zu Genugtuung, sie mit seiner Nacktheit verlegen zu machen. Vielleicht weil sie sich nichts davon anmerken ließ.

Selbst als er nackt vor ihr stand, unterdrückte sie ihr Schamgefühl, sie betrachtete nicht einmal sein Mal, dass sich auf seinem Arm wandte - stattdessen zwang sie ihn sanft unter den warmen Wasserstrahl zu steigen, nachdem sie die Temperatur geprüft hatte.

Das Wasser lief warm über sein Gesicht und weckte ihn. Instinktiv umklammerte er Grangers Handgelenk. An die Wand der Dusche gelehnt zog er sie zu sich.

Durch seine halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete er ihr wasserüberströmtes Gesicht, während sich ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung mit Wasser vollsogen. Sie sah ihn einfach an, protestierte nicht. Mit einem Mal streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich über sein Haar. Sie nahm beide Hände und knetete sanft jede Haarsträhne durch. Selbst in diesem Moment wirkte sie so erhaben, dass er seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht benötigte.

Die Hitze, die seinen Körper hinablief, wirkte belebend.

,,Das mit dem Kuchen...Sir...er ist nicht von meiner Mutter...ich habe ihn gemacht."

Er sagte nichts. Sie griff zur Seife, ihre Hände zitterten dabei, aber sie begann ihn tapfer einzuseifen.

,,Ich...es war...ich habe ihn als psychologisches Ablenkunsgsmanöver benutzt."

,,Du wolltest mir die ganze Zeit... einen Kuchen ins Gesicht werfen...?".

,,Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen." Ein Lächeln zuckte über ihren Mund. ,,Ich habe irgendwie gewusst, dass Sie sich dagegen wehren würden, ihn mit mir zu essen. Also musste es die harte Tour sein."

,,Warum liebst du mich?"

,,Das habe ich vorhin erklärt, Sir."

,,Hast du Angst vor mir?"

,,Jetzt? Ein wenig. Aber nur...weil ...Sie vor Beginn der Ferien noch so fern waren."

,,Und jetzt?"

,,Sir...es geht Ihnen nicht gut. Und ich will es nicht ausnutzen...":

,,Granger, du stehst gerade vor mir, wie ein begossener Pudel und wäschst mich...und du machst dir Sorgen, dass du einen erwachsenen Mann missbrauchen könntest...".

,,Es tut mir Leid...verdammt... ich...".

Severus drückte sie hinaus und stellte das Wasser ab. Sein Puls war beschleunigt und er war dabei eine Erektion zu bekommen, also wickelte er sich schnell in das Handtuch, das sie ihm reichte.

Schnell verschwand er in sein Schlafzimmer. Granger hatte recht. Das heiße Wasser hatte seine Sinne belebt. Ihre Augen. Ihre Anwesenheit.

Plötzlich musste er auflachen, und es klang wie ein Würgen. Er sank auf die Knie. Er musste lachen, weil Granger ihm diesen kuriosen Abend beschert hatte, und er eigentlich hatte sterben wollen und dafür alles vorbereitet hatte. Und jetzt brannte ein romantisches Kaminfeuer in seinen Räumlichkeiten und sie hatte es geschafft, seine Kleidung vom seinem Körper zu bekommen. Irgendwie. Seine Hand fuhr über sein Gesicht und bekam sein gewaschenes Haar zu fassen.

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und plötzlich schmeckte er Salz auf seinem Mund. Irgendetwas lief über sein Gesicht. Das war alles so beschissen albern, wie nahe der Todeswunsch und ein Lächeln auseinander liegen konnten. Er hatte sogar den Wunsch sie zu vögeln, und dass obwohl er zwei Stunden zuvor nicht einmal die Lust verspürt hatte, an eine nackte Frau zu denken. Er hatte abgeschlossen gehabt. Mit allem.

Es war so beschissen albern.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Granger stand halb im Raum. Sie hatte ihre Kleidung zum trocknen an den Kamin gehängt und sich selbst in ein Handtuch gewickelt.

,,Sir...".

Sie kam näher, hielt kurz inne, doch dann war sie bei ihm und kniete vor ihm.

,,Du hattest kein Recht, dich einzumischen, Granger." zischte er schwer atmend. ,,Kein verdammtes Recht."

,,Ich weiß, dass Sie -".

,,Du weißt überhaupt nichts, gar nichts über mich. Deine scheiß Argumente interessieren mich nicht."

,,Nein, ich weiß nicht alles über sie, Sir." Jetzt weinte sie auch. ,,Aber genug, um zu wissen, warum Sie es tun wollten."

,,Was weißt du?Was verdammt noch mal glaubst du zu wissen? Was spielst du für ein Spiel?"

,,Ich bedeute Ihnen etwas. Das weiß ich."

,,Woher?"

,,Ich bin hier." sagte sie schlicht. ,,Immer noch."

,,Wie hast du das alles angestellt? Ich habe niemanden etwas gesagt. Niemanden."fluchte er.

,,Doch das haben Sie."

Er hob seinen Blick.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Gegenargumente**

Eine ganze Weile starrten sie sich an, ohne von den Augen des anderen zu lassen. Noch immer hatte Severus seine Fassung nicht zurückgewonnen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Er sah in Grangers Augen, die sein Spiegel waren, dass er ihr mehr sagte, als er wollte. Noch einen Moment zuvor war er nicht bei sich selbst gewesen und hätte sich die Erde aufgetan, er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt für immer darin zu verschwinden. Niemals hätte er sich vor irgendwem entblößt, und besonders nicht vor ihr, aber im Angesicht seiner größten Schwäche, hatte all das keine Bedeutung mehr gehabt. Irgendeine Form von Anstand oder Schamgefühl.

Er hatte ihr vertraut, als wisse sie genau, was zu tun war, um seine fiebrige Seele hinunterzukühlen.

Sie sah ihm an, dann auf ihre eigenen Hände. Sie wusste vermutlich selbst, dass er ihr vertraut hatte, in dem er sich ihr nackt gezeigt hatte, obwohl er sich eingeredet hatte, es sei eine gleichgültige Provokation gewesen. Es gab kaum einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis.

,,Das ist eine große Verantwortung, Granger."

Sie sah auf. Ihr Blick überflutete ihn. ,,Hermione."

,,Mein Leben in der Hand zu haben ist eine zu große Verantwortung." beharrte er.

,,Ich habe ständig Leben in der Hand, Sir. Und irgendwer rettet auch mir dauernd das Leben. So ist das. Wir retten uns alle ständig gegenseitig. Sehen Sie das anders?"

,,Ich sehe ein halbes Kind, Granger, das sich übernimmt."

,,Und eine Schülerin, die ihre Blauäugigkeit mit Leidenschaft verwechselt." erinnerte sie ihn trotzig. ,,Nein, Sir, sie haben keine Chance, mich loszuwerden oder mich umzustimmen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie etwas falsches tun."

,,Ich habe Gegenargumente, Granger. Willst du Sie hören?"

,,Natürlich, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie mich umstimmen werden."

Severus wandte seinen Blick und sammelte sich. Dann begann er zu er sprechen, nicht einfach so. Es hatte die Schwelle zum Todeswunsch übertreten müssen, und das war der weitestes Weg der Entblößung den man gehen konnte, dagegen erschien ihm das Erzählen wie eine Befreiung.

,,Seit ich klein bin habe ich davon geträumt ein Zauberer zu werden. Meine Eltern waren arm und der Traum meiner Mutter von der Zauberei leben zu können hat sich nicht erfüllt. Sie hatten oft Streit, aber wenn ich es im Nachhinein betrachte, haben sie jeden Tag gegen die Wut in sich gekämpft nicht das sein zu können, was sie wollten, und trotz allem haben Sie mir alles gegeben, was sie konnten. Ich habe sie gehasst, obwohl sie es nicht verdient haben. Jeden verdammten Tag habe ich den Brief aus Hogwarts herbeigesehnt, habe Nächte nicht schlafen können, weil ich mich aus dem Spinners End weg gewünscht habe. Dann als ich den Brief bekam, dachte ich, ich sei der Gosse endgültig entkommen, und ich hätte nun mein Schicksal selbst in der Hand. Als ich in Hogwarts ankam, war es wie ich es mir erträumt hatte, eine Fülle an Wissen, das ich selbst in sieben Jahren nicht auszuschöpfen in der Lage war, wie sehr ich mich auch angestrengt habe, und das habe ich, Grangers - ich wollte etwas ganz Großes werden. Aber ich musste schnell feststellen, dass die Grenzen auch in Hogwarts nicht verschwanden. Dass es auch dort Menschen gibt, die mit dem Gewissen auf die Welt kommen, dass sie oben stehen, und andere unter ihnen, so weit unten, dass sie ihnen die Schuhsohlen lecken müssen, wenn sie den Rest des Tages friedlich ihrer Wege ziehen möchten. So war es die ganze Jahre, und so habe ich mein Ding gemacht. Ein paar Mal versuchte ich mich zu wehren, doch jedes Mal habe ich den Ruf des Hauses Slyhterin in Verruf gebracht, und man hat mir einen hinterhältgen Charakter nachgesagt. Anfangs war es mir nicht egal, weil es mir gegen den Strich ging, dass man das Haus der Slytherins ständig diskreditierte, dann aber begann es mir zu gefallen, nicht gefällig zu sein, und mich nicht mehr anpassen zu müssen, an irgendwelche höheren Werte des Anstand oder der verlogenen Moral. Ich wollte immer noch groß werden. Ich habe mich auf dem Weg gewähnt etwas ganz besonderes zu werden. Lucius Malfoy hat mich unter seine Fittiche genommen, hat mir wieder Selbstvertrauen gegeben, und bald hat es keiner dieser Upperclass-Wichser mehr gewagt, über mich herzuziehen. Andere Dinge waren wichtig geworden. Dinge, wie Geisteshaltung und überragende Fähigkeiten. Dann machte ich meinen Abschluss und Slughorn schlug vor, dass ich meinen Meister in Zaubertränke machte. Er setzte große Hoffnung in mich, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich zwar die Kunst des Brauens interessant fand, aber die Macht der Magie, die in Lucius Kreisen praktiziert wurde, überaus fazinierend. Es hat mich eingesogen, die Versammlungen, die Parties, das Gefühl elitär zu sein, geschätzt und Besonders, trotz meiner Herkunft. Ich war kaum neunzehn, da fragte mich Lucius, ob ich den größten aller lebenden Zauberer und einen großen Visionär kennenlernen wolle, mit dem seine Familie schon seit einiger Zeit verbunden sei. Ich sagte natürlich zu. Nichts war für mich erstrebenswerter, als die Aussicht auf eine gute Position unter dem größten aller lebenden Zauberer. Und so wurde ich in seine Kreise eingeführt. Ich war jung, und der Stolz dazu zugehören, wuchs immer mehr und sehr rasant. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich das Mal. Ich habe schon damals den Beginn meine Verderbens gespürt, als ich die Gedanken dieses Wahnsinnigen in meinem Kopf hatte, und diesen brennenden Schmerz in meinem ganzen Körper gespürt hatte. Aber ich war jung und ehrgeizig, es machte mir nicht mal etwas aus, mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Die Versammlungen, die Parties, Drogen, Frauen, all das mehrte sich immer mehr. Ich erzählte meinen Eltern nichts davon, denn sie hätten mich verstoßen, das wusste ich.

Bald schon fand der dunkle Lord Gefallen an meinem rhetorischen Talent und meine Überzeugungskünsten. Er trug mir auf Leute auszuspionieren. Dinge herauszufinden. Ich wusste, dass ich diese Menschen verriet, und sie ausliefert, aber der Eifer in mir, die Angst meine Status einzubüßen, und zuletzt auch das unmissverständliche Wissen, dass der einzige Rücktritt aus seinen Diensten der Tod war, trieben mich an. Zu Beginn war ich noch eingenommen von diesem Gefühl der Erhabenheit. Ich habe die Konsequenzen meiner Handlungen nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ich wusste, dass Menschen starben, qualvoll, durch meinen Verrat, meine Verhöre, meine Art die Dinge aus Menschen herauszubekommen, in denen ich ihnen Angst machte. Doch die Dinge ändern sich, wenn du schließlich mit aller Brutalität gezwungen wirst, die Augen zu öffnen, in die Augen derer zu sehen, die durch dich sterben, sie flehen und trotzdem krepieren zu sehen. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich eine Maschine werden muss, alles wegsperren, was mich angreifbar macht, und so habe ich es getan. Ich wusste der Zeitpunkt an dem ich selbst jemanden töten musste, würde kommen, und als er da war, da wollte ich leben und habe es getan, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Ich war in diesem Moment kein Mensch, Granger. Und danach konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Jahre habe ich auf diese Weise überlebt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo der Punkt überschritten war, und Menschen sterben mussten, die mir wichtig waren."

Severus schmeckte wieder klebriges Salz an seinen Mundwinkeln.

,,Ich habe verraten, ausgeliefert und getötet, bis heute. Aber der Punkt, an dem mir mein Leben noch irgendetwas bedeutet, ist längst überschritten. Weil es kein Leben ist, Granger. Weil ich es hasse aufzustehen, weil ich es hasse zu unterrichten, weil ich es hasse, auf den Schlaf zu warten, auf den nächsten Versuch der anderen mich zu erheitern, und weil ich es am meisten hasse, so zu tun, als sei das ein Leben. Du siehst also, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, Granger."

Sie sah ihn lange und forschend an.

,,Und wollen Sie jetzt tun?" hörte er sie fragen ,,Ihr selbsternannter Henker sein?"

,,Auch wenn du denkst, ich würde mich selbst bis aufs Blut hassen, habe ich mir dennoch soviel Würde bewahren wollen, so zu sterben, wie es ich es will."

Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Nein, sie war keine Illusion.

,,Mit Ihrem Lieblingsgift?"

,,In Ruhe." erwiderte er mahnend. ,,Außerdem ist mein Lieblingsgift das der - ."

,,Tarantula." sagte sie schnell.

Seine Augen zuckten zusammen.

,,Ich habe nie behauptet, dich völlig zu kennen. Aber ein wenig schon. "

,,Nein, du bist eine wahnsinnige Stalkerin." murmelte er in sich hinein.

,,Severus?"

Er sah sie gebannt an. Sie hatte seinen Namen benutzt.

Wie schön sein Name klang, wenn sie ihn aussprach. Dabei hatte er seinen Namen nie gemocht.

Sie strich ihm eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sah ihre Angst vor Zurückweisung hinter ihrem milden Gesichtsausdruck.

,,Jetzt, in diesem Moment...sind Sie keine Maschine." flüsterte sie und nach einem weiteren kurzen Schweigen fügte sie hinzu ,,Danke, dass Sie es mir erzählt haben. Ein Unmensch könnte das nicht."


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Das verkehrte Ende**

,,Das war dein Ziel nicht wahr, Granger? Mir die Kleidung vom Leib reißen. Du wolltest, dass ich nackt vor dir stehe."

Er blitzte herausfordernd an.

Hermione zögerte. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu seinem Bett. Sich ihr eigenes Handtuch an den Körper drückend zog sie die dünne Überdecke herunter und schaffte es sie mit einer Hand halbwegs gut zu ihm zu schleifen. Kaum, dass Severus sich entsinnen konnte, lag die Decke über seinen Schultern und instinktiv griff er danach. Sofort fühlte er sich anders. Sicher.

Dann reichte sie ihm ihre Hand. ,,Ich habe Feuer gemacht, Sir."

Severus zögerte kurz, aus Gewohnheit, weil sich das alles komplett fremd anfühlte. Er war wieder etwas bei Verstand. Er brauchte ihre verdammte Hand und ihre kindliche Hilfsbereitschaft nicht, bäumte sich sein Trotz in ihm auf, aber er hatte ihr soeben erzählt, warum er dem Leben entsagen wollte, er stand nackt vor ihr, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

,, Bitte ...es ist hier sehr kalt." Wie um es zu unterstreichen, fuhr sie über ihre Arme, die von Gänsehaut bedeckt waren.

Severus erhob sich, fühlte sich wackelig dabei und mochte es nicht. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass jemand ihn in diesem Zustand sah.

Besonders nicht sie.

Er nickte in Richtung Kamin und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die warm gewordenen Steinplatten, aber nicht nahe genug, um sich die Nase zu verbrennen. Ihre Kleidung lag auf einem Stuhl nahe des Kaminfeuers ausgebreitet. Irgendwo dazwischen blitzte ihr Anhänger im Flackern des Feuers.

,,Wann wirst du verschwinden?" fragte er ohne zu zögern.

,,Wenn Sie auf die Weihnachtsfeier zurückkehren. Oder wenn sie morgen früh zum Frühstück gehen."

,,Und du glaubst, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung, ja?"

,,Nein." murmelte sie und starrte ins Feuer. Ihre Gänsehaut war verschwunden und ihr Gesicht leuchtete warm im Feuerschein. ,,Aber das Licht des Tages lässt alles in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Ich habe das schon oft erlebt."

,,Du bist naiv."

,,Und Sie sind -."

,,Was?"

,,Nichts. Es ist nichts." Sie reckte leicht das Kinn und sah in die Flammen, aber sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Schweigen stieg zwischen ihnen auf, aber in diesem Schweigen stiegen Worte und Gedanken nach oben. Ihr Haar trocknete langsam und begann sich in Wellenform um ihre Schultern zu legen. Sie sah zerzaust aus, wie nach einem Kampf.

,,Ich habe es dir erzählt, Granger. Ich habe mich entblößt, so wie du es wolltest."

,,Ich wollte Sie nie entblößen. Sie waren es schon, bevor ich gekommen bin, schon lange vorher."

,,Deswegen hast du mich beobachtet? Die ganze Zeit."

,,Ja, ich fand Sie interessant. Aber ich habe mich selbst gebremst, mich zurückgehalten, sie nicht _zu_ interessant zu finden."

,,Anscheinend hat es nicht funktioniert."

,,Nein. Es hat nicht mehr funktioniert als Sie angefangen, mich auch anzusehen."

,,Das ist Unsinn."

,,Nein. Andere haben Sie nicht so angesehen. Diese Version ihres Blicks war nur für mich. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen."

,,Und deswegen bist du hier?"fragte er gereizt, durch die leise Panik, die in ihm hochstieg. ,,Um mit deinen psychologischen Ablenkungsmanövern, deinen niedlichen Argumenten mein Herz zu erweichen."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

,,Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

,,Du hast doch einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit oder nicht? Ich habe dir mein verdammtes Herz ausgeschüttet. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe mir zu erklären, wie du das alles wissen konntest!"

,,Anscheinend ist es Ihnen einen Dreck wert, dass sie jemanden etwas bedeuten. Anscheinend geht es Ihnen nur darum, andere zu kontrollieren, auch wenn sie ihr eigenes Leben nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Sie würden lieber sterben, als sich in die Hände eines anderen zu begeben." Sie blitzte ihn wütend an, aber es war auch so etwas wie ein Flehen in ihrem Blick.

,,Ich kenne dich nicht einmal."

,,Ich bedeute Ihnen etwas, ich weiß es."

Beide waren sie auf die Beine gesprungen von der plötzlichen Energie getrieben, die in ihnen tobte.

,,Woher willst du das wissen?"

Sie sprang fast in sein Schlafzimmer. Mit einem Album beladen kehrte sie hastig in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Sie öffnete das Kästchen und schüttete den Inhalt auf den Boden. Zeitungsartikel, Fotos, und ein Anhänger schlitterten über den von etlichen Schritten polierten Stein.

Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Severus ihren Bewegungen kaum hatte folgen können und jetzt sah er auf den Boden hinab und konnte sich nicht rühren.

Das waren die Artikel. Über sie. Ein Foto, dass Minerva von Hermione Granger am letzten Tag des vergangenen Schuljahres gemacht hatte. Daneben eines von Lily. Sah sie, wie abgegriffen es war? Er hatte sich selbst nicht mehr verstanden, das ganze letzte Jahr. Hatte er sie so offensichtlich angestarrt. War das möglich?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Anhänger. Wie war er dort hinein gelangt? Er gehörte ihr? War sie hier gewesen, ohne sein Wissen? War er dabei, verrückt zu werden?

,,Was...". Seine Stimme war brüchig und tonlos. ,,Nein...".

Er hob quälend langsam seinen Blick und starrte sie an. ,,Wie..."

Sie sah wortlos zurück.

,,Sag' es mir." drohte er.

Mit einem Mal schienen Schatten aufzuziehen.

,,Nach ihrer Beerdigung ...".

Severus Brust fühlte sich tonnenschwer an. Seine Kehle zugeschnürt.

,,Habe ich ihre Sachen durchsucht. Ich wollte etwas von Ihnen behalten. Ich weiß, es war egoistisch. Aber es war auch egoistisch von Ihnen, einfach so diese Welt verlassen...meinen Sie ich bin blind gewesen? Sie haben mich um etwas gebeten, die ganzen letzten Monate! Meinen Sie, ich weiß nicht, wie jemand aussieht, der um etwas bittet?"

Tränen liefen schwer und dick über ihr Gesicht.

,,Nein...".

,,Sie...".

Plötzlich schien die Welt zu wanken. Ihm war kalt, obwohl er die Decke fest um sich zog. Er schien wieder zum Schlafwandler zu werden, völlig entrückt, und die Verwirrung war seine Droge, in der Hermione Granger wie ein engelhaftes Wesen erschien. Wie hatte sie...nein...er hatte...

Plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand an seinem Arm. Er entriss sie.

,,Nein, du hattest kein Recht...".

Er wankte von ihr weg.

Sie packte seinen Arm abermals, doch diesmal war es nicht sanft. Sie zog ihn in ihrer Umklammerung zum Feuer zurück. Brutal. Unnachgiebig, zwang sie ihn stehen zu bleiben. Sie zitterte. Weinte. Hielt ihn.

,,Die Zeit zurück zudrehen."sprach er es aus.

,,Du hast mich gebeten."

Tränenfeuchte Augen sahen ihm entgegen.

Severus starrte sie an. Lange. Er wollte wieder seinem Impuls folgen, sich abzuwenden, aber sie hielt sein Handgelenk umklammert.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sein Mund sich rührte, aber seine rasenden Gedanken hatten sich nur langsam zu einem Bild zusammengefügt, das er zu verstehen in der Lage war.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Der andere Anfang**

Langsam beugte er sich vor und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren. Er hatte einige Frauen geküsst, aber dieses merkwürdige Flattern in Brust hatte er dabei nie gehabt, ebenso wenig, wie diese merkwürdige Abwesenheit des Drangs Eindruck hinterlassen zu müssen. Er umgriff ihr Gesicht und küsste sie wieder und dabei stemmte sie sich ihm leicht entgegen und seufzte leise.

Dann drückte sie ihm mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung an sich, verknotete ihre Finger um seinen Nacken und machte eine ganze Weile keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, sondern verharrte in seiner Umarmung.

Sie schien seinem Puls zu lauschen. Die Anspannung in ihm schien zu bröckeln. Sein Kinn sank auf ihr Haar und seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst.

Er wollte nicht daran denken, nicht zurückreisen, nicht dieses andere falsche Ende seines Lebens in seinen Gedanken ausbreiten, aber mit jedem Gedanken, mit jedem Puzzleteil, das sich zusammenfügte, begriff er, dass es sein musste, damit er es in einen sicheren Raum einschließen konnte.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er angefangen hatte, das Gift aus dem Regal zu nehmen, es auf den Tisch zu stellen und es zu betrachten. Vielleicht war es nach seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag gewesen, vielleicht auch ein Jahr später, nachdem der dunkle Lord vor seinen Augen eine alte Muggelfrau hatte umbringen lassen, deren Aufspüren er nicht hatte verhindern können.

Dutzende Male war er zu Dumbledore zurückgekehrt, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was geschehen war. Dumbledore ahnte wohl, was dort vor sich ging, aber er war schließlich nicht sein Therapeut sondern sein Auftraggeber.

In manchem Jahr hatte er die grüne Phiole nur an besonders dunklen Tagen neben sich auf den Tisch gestellt, an Heiligabend, wenn die Fröhlichkeit der der Anderen ihn umgab, wie ein lästiger Schwarm Fliegen, war es zur bitteren Gewohnheit geworden.

In seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er so etwas wie Euphorie gespürt, Euphorie und Stolz nun zu etwas zu gehören, das seinen Leidenschaften entsprach, und das ihm mit jedem Jahr mehr von seinen charakterlichen Mängeln befreien würde.

Dieses Gefühl war schnell von der brutalen Wirklichkeit überschattet worden, und dem Wissen, dass es sich bei dieser Wirklichkeit, um seine eigene ganze persönliche Wirklichkeit handelte.

Und dass sie sein Verschulden war.

Er war verstummt.

Oft war ihm vorgeworfen zu ernst zu sein, und sich hinter seinem Zynismus zu verstecken. Und so hatte er im Geheimen versucht, den kleinen Lebensfreuden etwas abzugewinnen, von denen alle immer sprachen, versucht in die Geselligkeit einzutauchen, die sich so völlig von der Welt des Todes unterschied, aus der er kam.

Dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, hatte ihn zuerst wütend gemacht, dann später hatte er sich mehr und mehr dem berauschenden Zynismus hingegeben, die seine zweite Droge geworden war. Sie machte die Welt nicht besser, aber erträglich.

Er hatte sich mehr und mehr wie ein Geist gefühlt. Jemand, der auftauchte, und wieder verschwand. Ein Wesen, das nur noch existierte, um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Und doch wollten sie alle etwas von ihm, das er nicht geben konnte.

Ihre Fröhlichkeit, ihre Wut, ihr Interesse glitt an ihm ab. Die Arbeit war seine nächste Droge geworden, die Oberflächlichkeit sein Mantel, mit dem er vor die Tür ging. Es half. Ein wenig, und für einige Zeit.

Aber trotzdem war er immer in seine Gedanken zurückgekehrt.

Er war immer zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Der junge Mann mit dem starren, weißen Gesicht. Neben ihm Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. Seine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ihm die Sanduhr überreichend. _Willkommen im Hogwarts, Severus_. _In meinem Namen und natürlich auch dem aller anderen._ Das Schütteln von Händen. _Willkommen, Severus_. Slughorns kräftiger Händedruck. _Dann darf ich sie jetzt wohl Professor Snape nennen, nicht wahr? _Minervas erhabenes Lächeln. Trewalneys beschwipster Eulenblick, der ihm sogar ein Mundzucken entlockt hatte. Flitwicks angestrengter Versuch mit seinen kleinen Händen die Hände des langen, dünnen Mannes vor ihm zu erreichen, bis dieser schließlich all seine Barmherzigkeit aufwandte, und sich hinunter beugte, um ihm die Hand zu geben. _Wenn sie ein so guter Lehrer werden, wie sie Schüler waren, dann ist unser Kollegium soeben bereichert worden._

Das junge starre Gesicht. Kaum eine Regung in ihm. Ganz so als hätte das Leben in der Vergangenheit es betäubt. Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter. Seine leise sanfte, distanzierte Stimme. _Severus. Sie werden sehen, irgendwann wird es leichter, wenn Sie das Beste in sich zulassen._

Der Raum bewegte, wandte sich um Severus. Er selbst war der schob, und der gezogen wurde. Er sank auf etwas weiches, und es fühlte sich nicht wie Schwäche an, vielmehr wie die völlige Abwesenheit von Anspannung. Ein Körper beschwerte ihn, leicht und angenehm. Ihre Lippen drückten sich auf seine. Es waren ihre, er war sich sicher, es war der warme Geschmack ihrer Haut und ihres Lippenbalsams. Er hatte es beinahe vergessen, dieses Gefühl von leichter Schwere auf dem eigenen Körper. Seine Hände regten sich und bekamen einen warmen Rücken zu fassen, strichen darüber. Er würde gleich mit ihr schlafen, begriff er, und ein leiser Rest seiner Grundsätze bäumte sich in ihm auf.

,,Nein...".

,,Schon gut." flüsterte ihre Stimme zwischen zwei Küssen ,,Es passiert nichts, das verspreche ich."

Er war ohnehin viel zu losgelöst, zu angefüllt mit Erregung und leiser flatternder, aufgeregter Leichtigkeit. Ihr Haar legte sich über sein Gesicht. Sie küsste ihn wieder, diesmal mit der Zunge, die seine sanft und vorsichtig suchte. Ihr Kuss hatte nichts gieriges, war vielmehr eine vorsichtige, aber eindringliche Frage. Und plötzlich war er in ihr. Und sie wiegte sich auf ihm.

Er hörte sich schwer atmen, als würde er schimpfen und fluchen, doch die Geräusche die aus seinem Mund kamen, schwollen zu Lauten der Lust an und vermischten sich mit ihrem Seufzen.

Er spürte noch, wie der Sex ihn durchflutete. Er erinnerte sich an schweißbenetzte, warme Haut, suchende und zufällige Berührungen, und diese merkwürdige Gefühl, überzulaufen, das überwältigte Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle, ihre geschlossenen Augen, und zusammengepressten Lippen, wankend auf der Suche nach mehr von ihm, und wie sich ihre erregten Atemzüge in der Stille verloren.

Und dann lagen sie nebeneinander, auf seinem Bett, ihre Hand in seiner, die Welt in ihrem Köpfen wieder zusammenfügend.

Severus brauchte lange, und mehrere Anläufe um sich zu sammeln. Ihre Augen, direkt neben ihm.

,,War das auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver?" fragte er matt vor Trunkenheit.

,,Nein." Sie lächelte. ,,Es war keine Absicht, wirklich."

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter einem Atemstoß, der ein Auflachen hätte sein können. Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Bauch hinauf zu seiner Brust und hinterließ dort, wo sie weiterzog die Berührung der kühlen Luft.

,,Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" fragte er leise, und schenkte ihr ein wenig aufrichtigen Sarkasmus.

,,Hermione."

,,Hermione." sprach er diesen seltsamen Namen aus.

,,Her-mio-nee." sagte sie. ,,Es war atemberaubend. Viel besser als in meiner Fantasie."

Sie schmiegte sich an seinen Arm, plötzlich sehr ernst. Und er erinnerte sich wieder, warum sie zu ihm gekommen war.

Etwas flatterte in ihm auf.

,,Du kannst mich ansehen, wann immer du willst. Niemand wird etwas erfahren. Und ich werde dich nicht darauf ansprechen." murmelte sie, immer leiser werdend. ,,Ich habe dich immer bewundert, weißt du?"

Hermione drückte sich ihm leicht entgegen. Es war vermutlich nicht einfach ihre Anspannung zu verbergen. All das würde nie ungeschehen sein, ganz egal was die Zukunft brachte, weil Gift und Schwermut nicht die einzigen tödlichen Gefahren in dieser verrückten Welt waren. Ihr Handeln an diesem Abend hatte gezeigt, dass sie um die Schwierigkeit der Situation und seines Charakters wusste. Vielleicht war nichts wirklich gut, aber in diesen Stunden, wäre alles in Ordnung.

Als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Sie sah erschöpft aus - und stolz.

Mit dem Gefühl ihrer Hand auf der Brust überließ er sich der Ruhe.

**- ende-**


End file.
